Le Défi des Dieux
by Adrideo
Summary: Alors qu'Hadès retient ls chevaliers d'or en Enfer, Athéna réclame leur retour sur Terre. Zeus y convient, mais à une seule condition: ils doivent affronter leur plus grande peur sans faillir...
1. Chapitre 1 : le Défi des Dieux

Voilà une nouvelle fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Elle est un peu compliquée, donc si vous ne comprenez pas, indiquez-le moi en review ou en mail, et j'expliquerais mieux lol

Voilà, bonne lecture!

ps: je crois que se sera une fic yaoi!

Prologue

Athéna soupira en poussant la porte de la salle de son père. Elle devait parler à Zeus… La guerre contre Hadès était terminée, et les héros, les chevaliers de bronze, étaient enfin revenus à la vie. Mais… rien que d'y penser, le cœur d'Athéna en saignait… Les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas revenus. Son père s'y refusait. Athéna serra les poings. Elle avait un objectif et un seul, aujourd'hui : rendre la liberté à ses chevaliers d'or. Elle le leur devait, tous avaient suffisamment souffert.

- Zeus, commença-t-elle en levant le regarde vers le plus puissant des Dieux.

Elle se tut un instant sous le regard bleu et glacial qui semblait la transpercer. Zeus était majestueux, ainsi assis sur son trône… Athéna savait que seuls les Dieux pouvait voir son apparence réelle. Les mortels mourraient de voir une telle vision….

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, ma fille, annonça Zeus d'une voix tonnante où sonnait le reproche. Et tu sais que jamais je ne libèrerais tes chevaliers.

- Père… je me vois contrainte de vous demander de me les rendre.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Oh, je sais… pour assurer ta protection… mais tu as largement le temps d'en former de nouveaux à l'aide de tes fameux chevaliers de bronze et d'argent.

- Mais Arès…

- … est très puissant et te menace. Je sais, ma fille.

- Je dois avoir mes chevaliers d'or à mes côtés, au moins pour qu'ils forment eux-mêmes des apprentis qui leur succèderont. J'ai besoin de nouveaux chevaliers d'or puissants, et ils ne le seront qu'ils sont formés par mes anciens…

Athéna ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pensa pas moins. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux que pour former de nouveaux chevaliers d'or… elle les voulait à ses côtés parce qu'ils lui manquaient, voilà tout. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer à son père, de telles pensées étaient indignes d'une Déesse… Heureusement, Zeus ne sonda pas son esprit à ce moment précis.

- Tes arguments sont valables, Athéna.

Athéna sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Alors…

- Une minute, Zeus…

La Déesse de la guerre tourna un regard furieux vers la porte ouest. Qui osait les interrompre ? Elle dévisagea la nouvelle venue. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'or et un air sournois sur son beau visage de déesse. Athéna la reconnut immédiatement : la femme jalouse de Zeus, Héra. Les deux Déesses ne s'appréciaient guère…

- Qu'y a-t-il ma chère épouse ?

Sarcasme ? se demanda Athéna.

- Je voudrais protester… Ces chevaliers, ont, il me semble, braver l'interdit… murmura doucement Héra en rejoignant son trône d'une démarche féline et gracieuse.

- Comment ça ? demanda Athéna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne joue pas à la naïve, ma chère Athéna… répondit Héra d'un ton mielleux en baissant son regard sur elle. Voyons…

Elle claqua des doigts, et aussitôt un écran de fumée apparut à côté d'eux. Des images s'y formèrent, et elle les commenta au fur et à mesure.

- Je vois là, il me semble… Saga, le chevalier des Gémeaux… Camus le chevalier du Verseau… et Shura le chevalier du Capricorne… et que font-ils ?

Athéna se mordit les lèvres en les voyant exécuter l'Athéna Exclamation face à Shaka, puis Mû, Aiolia et Milo.

- Ils l'ont exécuté deux fois, il me semble, alors que cette attaque est interdite par… toi-même… susurra Héra en claquant de nouveau des doigts. Et là… Mû, chevalier du Bélier, Aiolia chevalier d'or du Lion et Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Ils font la même chose. Aucun n'ont droit à revenir à l vie, je pense.

Athéna eut un sourire, puis elle reprit d'une voix ferme :

- J'ai des objections à opposer… Tout d'abord, ils ont fait ça pour me protéger, et ensuite… Saga, Shura et Camus ont pratiqué l'Athéna Exclamation lors de leur soumission à Hadès. Ils n'étaient pas à mon service, à ce moment. Donc ça ne compte pas…

Héra voulut dire quelque chose, mais Zeus l'en empêcha d'un mouvement de la main. Les deux Déesses restèrent alors silencieuses, tandis que le plus puissant des Dieux réfléchissait apparemment à une solution. Toutes deux étaient frémissantes de frustration, voulant défendre leur point de vue, mais si Zeus avait demandé le silence…

- Voilà ce que j'ai décidé… annonça-t-il d'une vois profonde. Tes chevaliers, Athéna, méritent une deuxième chance. Ils ont déjà prouvé leur bravoure et leur loyauté. J'accepte de te les rendre, mais…

La joie d'Athéna s'envola à ce mot fatidique. Evidemment… même si personne ne le disait à haute voix, tous savaient sur l'Olympe que Zeus était fortement influencé par sa femme…

- … mais, je vais leur imposer une épreuve. Voyons voir…

Zeus étendit la main vers l'écran de fumée, qui aussitôt se divisa en douze petits carrés. Chacun d'eux afficha les statistiques sur les douze chevaliers d'or d'Athéna, plus Sion et Kanon, encore retenus dans l'Hadès. Le cœur de la Déesse se serra en les voyant… Zeus agita encore une fois la main, et sept d'entre eux se détachèrent et s'avancèrent.

- Voilà. Je t'explique ce que je veux, Athéna. Ces sept-là vont affronter leur plus terrible et redoutée peur, celle qui fait trembler leur courage et qui serait capable de les forcer à se terrer dans un trou de souris plutôt que de te venir en aide. Tous les autres retourneront sur Terre.

- Provisoirement, acheva Héra, devinant ses intentions.

- En effet. Si tes sept chevaliers parviennent à vaincre leurs peurs, alors ils retourneront aussi sur Terre et tout redeviendra normal.

- Et s'ils échouent…

- S'ils s'écrasent tels des mortels devant leur peur, alors tous retourneront dans l'Hadès, sans même aller au lieu destiné aux chevaliers vaillants, l'Elysée. Tous. Même ceux sur Terre.

Athéna fronça les sourcils. C'était injuste. Les peurs que les chevaliers auront à affronter seront provoquées par la puissance du plus terrible des Dieux… Que pouvaient faire des mortels face à ça ? Elle regarda les sept carrés représentants les chevaliers choisis… Zeus les nomma, ainsi que leur peur au fur et à mesure.

- Tous d'abord, Mû… ton redoutable chevalier d'or du Bélier craint… mmm… intéressant, l'obscurité, le noir. Il a eut le droit à une expérience traumatisante quand il était enfant. Bien, je vais l'envoyer dans un monde parallèle et il y affrontera cette peur-là. S'il échoue, lui et… Shura retourneront en Enfer. Pendant son combat, Shura retournera donc sur Terre.

Athéna serra les poings. C'était si injuste ! Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire…

- Ensuite… Kanon craint les vides, les précipices. Il a le vertige. S'il échoue dans son monde parallèle, il entraînera dans la mort… Son frère, Saga.

- Aiolia, poursuivit Héra, amusée, craint l'eau. Pour un félin, c'est normal… S'il perd son combat, il ramènera aussi Masque de Mort dans la mort. Ca va être amusant…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Héra, rectifia sévèrement Zeus. C'est une épreuve importante. Ensuite, Shaka a peur de… tiens, c'est étrange…

- Quoi donc ? questionna Athéna.

- Il a une drôle de peur, celui-là… Bon, ça nous fera une surprise. S'il perd, Dokho reviendra avec lui en Enfer.

Héra éclata d'un rire moqueur en lisant la peur de Milo. Elle reprit la parole sous le regard furieux de Zeus, et annonça :

- Ton… haha… ton chevalier du Scorpion, si terrible, a une peur bleue des vampires ! Alors que ça n'existe pas sur Terre…

- Le monde parallèle où il sera envoyé contiendra des vampires, coupa fermement Zeus. Cesse de rire, Héra. Lui et Aldébaran reviendront en Enfer si Milo échoue.

- Enfin, si Camus, qui a peur du Feu – ils sont logiques tes chevaliers, Athéna – perd son combat, il ramènera avec lui Aphrodite. Tu as compris ?

Athéna hocha difficilement la tête.

- Et… qu'en est-il de Sion ? demanda-t-elle en voyant son image sur l'un des carrés.

- Lui restera quoiqu'il arrive, comme ça tu es assurée d'avoir un chevalier d'or à tes côtés… expliqua doucement Zeus.

Il surprit le regard furieux de sa fille et soupira :

- Je sais que cela te semble exagéré, Athéna... Mais je préfère être sûr de ce que je fais. Retire-toi sur Terre, à présent, et accueilles-y Shura, Saga, Sion, Masque de Mort, Dokho, Aldébaran et Aphrodite.

- Pendant que Mû, Kanon, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo et Camus évolueront dans des mondes parallèles où règnent leurs plus terribles peurs…

Athéna s'inclina raidement, rendue furieuse par cette cruelle décision. Son cœur pleurait le destin de ses chevaliers… Mais au moins avaient-ils une chance de revenir. Zeus et Héra la regardèrent sortir, et la Déesse éclata alors de rire :

- Nous allons bien nous amuser ! Cette petite sotte d'Athéna ne se doute même pas de ce qui attend ses chevaliers adorés et…

- Tes mauvaises paroles m'ont fait prendre une autre décision, Héra, coupa tranquillement Zeus.

Elle se mordit les lèvres : lorsque son mari prenait ce ton, il était vraiment en colère…

- Afin d'aider ces pauvres mortels dans cette lourde tâche, je vais tous les envoyer dans le même monde. Ainsi, s'ils se retrouvent, peut-être arriveront-ils à se redonner du courage… murmura Zeus.

_Se sera quand même un monde terrible, regorgeant de peur et de terreur indomptées… le spectacle promet d'être amusant…_ songea Héra avec un demi-sourire.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2: Peurs cachées

Réponses aux reviews:

Lord Ma-koto Chaoying: Merci pour ta review! J'aime beaucoup qu'on me cite les répliques appréciées (et celles détestées, d'ailleurs). Pour Shaka, tu découvriras une partie de sa peur dans ce chapitre! Merci encore et bonne lecture!

Misaoshi: Désolée du retard, j'ai eu un problème avec internet... enfin, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Merci et à plus tard!

Thealie: Merci de suivre toutes mes fics depuis si longtemps! Ca fait un bon moment que tu supportes tout ça... merci de ta review et bonne lecture!

Fuego V S: Oui, c'est justement quelque chose qui m'agace, cette absence de fic sur le retour des chevaliers... c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous embêter en postant cette fic! Merci de ta review et désolée du retard!

Sae: Oui, l'idée des vampires je trouvais ça marrant! On verra comment je me débrouilles avec... tremblez, lecteurs... merci et bonne lecture!

L'Ange Noir aux larmes de sang: Wow, ça c'est du pseudo... Encore une fan de Mû! Le tit Bélier va pourtant souffrir dans cette fic, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs... merci et bonne lecture!

Kittyarra: A ce point, ça me fait plaisir! Désolée du retard, et bonne lecture!

Vyrses: Ah, je ferais ça dans l'ordre de l'inspiration... lol, merci pour ta review et à plus tard!

Shadow of Arashi: Bah, j'avais aussi pensé à l'eau, au départ... mais bon, je préfère l'associer à Aiolia! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kanon, j'en prendrais soin... hin hin... bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!

Eagle Eclypse: Merci! J'espère que les prochains chapitres ne te décevront pas! Bonne lecture et à plus tard.

Mu - chevalier d'or du Belier: Merci de lire toutes mes fics, c'est très gentil! Tu n'es pas obligée de reviewer à chaques fois, une de temps en temps me fait très plaisir quand même! Merci et bonne lecture!

Fushicho: Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bonne lecture et à plus tard.

**Mmmm... tant de reviews me fait presque peur (mais ça m fait plaisir aussi)! J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas! Et désolée du retard mais j'ai eu un léger problème avec internet. Ce chapitre va mettre en place les peurs de chacuns des chevaliers défiés. Nous allons aussi suivre, en parallèle, la nouvelle vie un peu tourmentée des autres chevaliers au Sanctuaire. Voilà, à plus tard tout le monde!**

Chapitre 2: Peurs cachées et retour au Sanctuaire

Sion grimaça en sentant quelque chose d'humide lui tamponner le front. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à son front. Donc, il devait éloigner cet objet de son front. Cette analyse ne prit qu'un centième de seconde dans son esprit, et aussitôt sa main se détendit brusquement pour repousser le tissu humide.

- Hé du calme! Moi je veux juste faire tomber ta fièvre, vieux...

Bah... Sur l'instant, les yeux toujours fermés, l'ancien chevalier du Bélier eut l'envie irrésistible d'envoyer cette voix moqueuse s'écraser contre un des murs de la pièce où il se trouvait, juste pour voir le bruit que le corps ferait en retombant tiens. Mais une minute... Vieux? Il n'y en avait qu'un pour l'appeler ainsi...

- Dokho!

- C'est bien moi. A votre service Grand Pope, répliqua ironiquement la voix bien connue à ses cotés. Même si tu as failli m'arracher la main.

Sion se força alors à rouvrir les yeux. Il le fallait. Maintenant! Sur un effort de sa volonté, son regard rose se posa enfin, prudemment, sur ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, dans un lit blanc et avec quelques fleurs sur le côtés. Les couleurs étaient vives et lui faisaient mal aux yeux, mais il se força à les fixer.

- Jolies, n'est-ce pas? Mais j'en ai eu plus que toi pour mon rétablissement, mon ami.

Sion ne put supporter plus longtemps la lumière trop vive, et il posa un avant bras sur ses yeux pour les reposer.

- Dokho...

- Oui ?

- Euh rien... mais qu'est-ce qu'on...

Soudain tout revint brutalement à la mémoire de l'Atlante. Il était revenu à la vie grâce à Hadès, s'était battu contre son disciple et son ami, avait guidé les faux rebelles jusqu'à Athéna... Que faisait-il ici? C'était impossible! L'Enfer ne pouvait être ainsi! A moins qu'il ne se trouve dans l'Elysée... Pourtant il ne le méritait pas. Voulant éclaircir tout ça, Sion appuya ses mains sur le matelas et se redressa vivement. Aussitôt, une grande douleur l'assaillit aux côtes et surtout à la tête. Quelle horrible migraine il avait!

Il se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur et ne put retenir un gémissement, la tête entre les mains. Deux autres vinrent alors s'appuyer sur ses épaules, et quelques secondes plus tard il était rallongé de force sur son lit. Il leva son regard vers celui qui veillait sur lui, et put lire de l'inquiétude dans les yeux marrons.

- Tu étais dans un sale état quand on t'a trouvé, et on t'a soigné, expliqua doucement Dokho en souriant. Mais il te reste encore certaines blessures, donc tu dois resté couché.

- Dokho...

- Oui, c'est moi! C'est bon, tu diggères ton retour ou quoi?

Sion se passa la main sur son visage et soupira. Dokho ne changerait jamais. Mais il était soulagé de le revoir, il le savait bien... Un sourire un peu fatigué se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait retrouvé son sang-froid. Maintenant que la surprise était passée, il pouvait aborder la nouvelle avec calme.

- Que faisons-nous ici? questionna-t-il.

- Zeus nous a ramené à la vie.

- Tous?

- Non.

- Hein? Comment ça?

- Seule à peu près la moitié son revenus à la vie, les autres restés dans la mort.

- Mais... mais je...

- C'est un peu compliqué, Sion, et tu n'as pas besoin de ça à ton réveil.

Sion observa un instant son vieil ami, amusé. Il aimait quand Dokho prenait son ton sérieux, c'était si rare et tellement comique!

- Et de quoi aurais-je donc besoin? questionna-t-il en refermant les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- De moi peut-être? hasarda Dokho.

- Bah...

Les deux chevaliers s'observèrent un instant puis pouffèrent de rire. Sion porta aussitôt une main à ses côtes et se força à se calmer. Néanmoins, le fait que leur complicité n'avait pas disparu le rassura. Oui, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il s'obligea néanmoins à reprendre la parole:

- Dokho ?

- Sion ! Je connais mon prénom, ça fait au moins cinq fois depuis ton réveil que...

- Tu me pardonnes, pour ce que j'ai fait? murmura le Bélier d'un air si sérieux et tourmenté que Dokho s'interrompit lui-même.

Il le regarda d'un air ébahi, avant de soupirer:

- Bien sûr, quelle question... c'est moi le fautif dans l'histoire, je me suis complètement trompé. J'avais oublié que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi.

- Pas toujours.

- C'est vrai. Tu es un horrible cuisinier. Il ne faut jamais te laisser aux fourneaux.

- Je réussies les pizzas.

- Ca dépend. Si on gratte le brûlé, oui.

_Deux jours plus tard, salle du Grand Pope_

Athéna se passa une main sur le visage, lasse. Elle venait de sortir d'une guerre, et c'était comme si elle en assumait une nouvelle à présent... La Déesse se reprit et examina tous ses chevaliers qui discutaient entre eux. La tension dans la pièce était aisément devinable. Les chevaliers n'avaient-ils donc aucune confiance en leurs camarades? Ils craignaient visiblement que ceux, piégés dans l'autre monde, n'échouent et les ramènent en Enfer... Ils n'avaient doncrien à faire du tourment que leurs camarades devaient endurer? Athéna décida donc de prendre la parole:

- Mes chevaliers, n'ayez crainte. Je sais que nos amis réussiront à...

- Eh bien moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr! répliqua aussitôt Masque de Mort en croisant les bras.

Aussitôt, la discussion reprit de plus belle. Athéna se prit la tête entre les mains. Les chevaliers de bronze soutenaient que tout irait bien, les chevaliers d'or présents évaluaient les chances, Saga et Dokho, eux, se taisaient... Ciel, mais leur solidarité n'était donc qu'un mensonge? Pourtant, durant leur bataille contre Hadès, tous avaient été finalement unis dans la douleur... Pourquoi aujourd'hui n'écoutaient-ils pas leur Déesse?

- Silence!

Athéna sursauta en entendant la voix tonnante de son Grand Pope à côté d'elle. Sion... il n'avait pas mis son masque et toisait chacun des chevaliers avec sévérité. Son expression de reproche fut telle que bientôt, tous se taisèrent et baissèrent les yeux, comme pris en faute. Le regard rose étincella et Sion reprit la parole:

- Vous devriez avoir honte de vous. Vous vous comportez comme des gamins, et vous n'écoutez même pas ce que votre Déesse a à vous dire. Pourtant, moi je sais qu'elle s'est battue pour vous donner une chance! Vos disputes sont lamentables, chevaliers.

Sion devina aisément quelles étaient leurs pensées. Lui n'avait pas a s'inquiéter, puisqu'il resterait quoiqu'il arrive...

- Mais ce qui me déçoit le plus... acheva-t-il. C'est de voir le peu de confiance que vous placez en vos compagnons. En ce moment même, tandis que vous discuter sur vos chances de survie, ils sont en train de se battre contre leur plus terrible peur, et je suis certain qu'ils le font pour vous. Même s'ils échouent... soyez certains que les plus malheureux, se seront eux. C'est un lourd fardeau que d'avoir le destin d'un de ses amis sur les épaules. Je sais qu'ils feront tout pour vous sauver plus que pour se sauver eux-même. Et vous devriez le savoir aussi, non?

Les chevaliers d'or échangeaient des regards un peu coupables, et finalement, chacuns d'eux releva la tête et observa son Grand Pope avec un courage renouvelé. Le regard rose passa sur Shura, Saga, Masque de Mort, Aldébaran et Aphrodite et ce qu'il y lut le satisfaisa. Tous étaient des chevaliers d'or, après tout... Il leur avait suffit d'un peu d'autorité pour retrouver le courage et l'attitude de leur rang. Plus loin,Sion croisa aussi le regard brun de son vieil ami. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il se sut observé, baîlla une fois ostensiblement puis finit par lui adresser un clin d'oeil amical.

- Bon. Chevaliers, ne pensez cependant pas que vous n'avez rien à faire...

Sion manqua de sourire en voyant l'air étonné des chevaliers présents. Avaient-ils vraiment cru qu'ils se la couleraient douce?

- Vous allez remettre le Sanctuaire en état, et commencer à former de nouveaux apprentis. Deux chacuns.

Sion s'attendait presque à entendre des protestations, mais non. Apparemment cette mesure avait plutôt tendance à réjouir les chevaliers... Ils aimaient être occupés. Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui et Athéna, et bientôt vidèrent les lieux.

- Merci Sion...

- A votre service, Athéna.

* * *

Aiolia se sentit ramené à la vie en sentant un contact visqueux sur sa main. Quelle sensation dégoûtante... Le Lion se força à ouvrir les yeux, et bientôt il put sentir une odeur agréable de verdure, ainsi que la chaleur sur son visage. Tournant la tête sur le côté, le chevalier découvrit qu'il était allongé sur une plage, et sa main droite était engloutie par les flots et le sable humide et collant. Aiolia soupira et roula sur le côté, dégageant sa main par la même occasion. 

L'odeur de verdure venait d'une sorte de jungle devant lui. Il se trouvait sur une plage brodée de cette fameuse jungle et baignée de soleil. Aiolia se gratta la tête, perplexe. Il était habillé d'une drôle de façon... Une sorte de tenue d'Indiana Jones, dans les tons verts et bruns. Il avait même un gros couteau en travers de sa ceinture et un chapeau ridicule sur la tête. Où était passée son armure? Que s'était-il passé ? Soudainement, les souvenirs revinrent si violemment en lui qu'il retomba assis sur le sable. Se tenant la tête entre les mains, ses dents serrées et les yeux révulsés, il revit chacun des moments durant la bataille contre Hadès. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Aiolia promena un regard étonné sur le paysage qui l'entourait. Mais... ce n'était pas logique...

- Aiolia...

Le Lion releva la tête vers le ciel. Quelle était cette voix?

- Je suis Zeus.

- ...

- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire, veux-tu... Tu es sur une île. Suite à ton combat contre Hadès, ta Déesse est venu me réclamer ton retour. J'ai accepté de te laisser une chance.

- Mais...

- Laisse-moi finir. Tu dois trouver un moyen de vaincre ta peur. Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas? Bien. Tu dois la vaincre et retourner au Sanctuaire. Deux choses cependant. Ton cosmos t'a été enlevé, momentanément. Oui, tu as bien entendu. Et dernière chose. Si tu échoues, tu mourras. Et Masque de Mort avec toi...

Aiolia tourna un regard tourmenté vers les flots qui s'échouaient près de lui. S'il devait vaincre sa peur, ça voudrait dire que... Aiolia ne termina même pas sa pensée, un flot de terreur le submergeant à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Et dire que la vie de Masque de Mort reposait sur lui...

* * *

Shaka se résolut pour une fois à ouvrir les yeux. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il tentait de savoir, à l'aide de la méditation, où il était. Mais peine perdue, son cosmos semblait comme disparu... Le chevalier de la Vierge fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard bleu et scrutateur se promena autour de lui et il se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte d'où il était... Enfermé entre quatre murs de couleur jaunâtres. De plus, la tenue dans laquelle il s'était réveillé l'avait mis de fort mauvaise humeur. Il était habillé d'une toge blanche et longuen ce qui gênait ses mouvements. De plus, il haissait ces tenues de Grèce et préfèrait largement celle des Indes... Enfin... 

Il se leva et vint effleurer l'un des murs pour détourner son attention de ce sujet irritant. Ils étaient solides, et lorsqu'il frappa dessus du doigt, le son sonna plein. Qu'est-ce que... Il se souvenait d'avoir brisé le mur des Lamentations, il se souvenait de ses camarades... Mais il ne se souvenait pas du tout de cette pièce, en revanche.

- Shaka, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Le chevalier de la Vierge leva la tête vers le plafond en entendant une voix féminine pleine de puissance.

- Je suis Héra.

- Impossible.

- Si tu veux. Ecoute-moi attentivement. Tu es enfermé ici, je crois que tu l'as compris. Mais tu dois t'enfuir, car si tu ne réussis pas, Dokho sombrera avec toi...

Shaka plissa les yeux. Tandis que les explications de cette prétendue Déesse défilaient à ses oreilles, le mur en face de lui s'estompait, libérant à sa vue un long couloir sombre. Non...

- Si, Shaka. Sors de ce labyrinthe, qu'on s'amuse un peu...

Shaka serra les poings et fit un pas en avant. Si jamais c'était ce qu'il pensait, il allait être mal... Combattre des Dieux, il pouvait... Mais ça c'était au-dessus de ses forces!

* * *

Kanon s'accrocha fermement à la paroi contre laquelle il était plaqué. Voilà près d'une demi-heure qu'il tournait le dos à un profond gouffre très sombre... Les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces, il se refusait de regarder en bas et s'accrochait fortement à la paroi en face de lui. Il ne devait pas lâcher prise... Il ne devait pas tomber! 

Il s'était réveillé ici. Sur cette mince corniche, au bord d'un précipice et presqu'en équilibre. Dès qu'il fut conscient, il eut aussitôt le réflexe sauveur d'agripper la roche pour ne pas basculer dans le gouffre noir. Il avait également eu le temps de remarquer son accoutrement juste avant de fermer les yeux. Des habits légers en linc blanc, pour ce qu'il avait pu voir... Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation pour le moment. Comment se sortir de là à présent? Il n'imaginait vraiment pas les Enfers comme ça...

- Tu n'es pas en Enfer chevalier.

Allez, il entendait des voix maintenant. A croire qu'il devenait complètement taré, ou alors il rêvait... Enfin dans les deux cas, il lui suffisait d'ignorer la voix. Voilà, il allait faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Ce gouffre lui semblait si noir... Tout le corps du général était crispé dans la peur de tomber. Il ne devait surtout pas lâcher prise!

- Kanon, je vais t'expliquer.

Cette voix n'existe pas.

- Allons, ne sois pas aussi borné... Bien sûr que j'existe!

Non. Mensonge.

- Je suis Zeus!

Enchanté, moi c'est le Grand Pope...

- Kanon! Je vais te donner une preuve de mon existence puisque tu y tiens!

Aussitôt, un blonc de pierre se détacha au-dessus de la tête de Kanon qui fut obligé de se coller contre la paroi pour l'éviter. Il sentit son coeur faire un bond tandis que la peur de tomber l'assaillait de nouveau. Non! Il ne devait pas tomber!

- Tu me crois?

- Disons que... je te crois dans... mon rêve.

- Mais tu ne rêves pas!

-...

- D'accord, j'abandonne. Laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation... Si tu continues, Saga sera vraiment en danger.

Saga?

* * *

Camus soupira. Quelle chaleur étouffante ! Lui qui avait l'habitude de la glace et de son apaisante froideur, cette chaleur l'incommodait plus que jamais. Le Verseau roula sur le côté et se retrouva à genoux, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se baissa lentement et vient appuyer son front sur ses bras repliés. Son visage était moite de sueur, et son souffle brûlant. Mais où était-il ? 

Le chevalier se força à se redresser sur les genoux, le dos droit, et il rejeta la tête en arrière pour repousser ses cheveux collés à son visage. A ce moment, une vague de chaleur vint soulever ses vêtements, et il frissonna devant cette sensation désagréable. L'Enfer était brûlant…

- Tu n'es pas en Enfer, chevalier.

Camus ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Il était… il était… sur un petit rocher, et entouré de lave. Des langues de feu venaient lécher son perchoir, et Camus se figea. Du feu.

- Oui, Camus. Ecoute-moi attentivement, sur tes épaules pèse la vie d'Aphrodite…

Camus gardait son regard de glace fixé sur le feu, à ses pieds. Il était trop proche de lui. Il allait brûler.

- Camus, écoute-moi, c'est important ! tonna la voix, accusatrice.

Mais le Verseau ne l'entendait pas. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Seule comptait cette chaleur, qui l'entourait et le terrorisait. Le feu était trop près de lui. Il ne se demandait même pas pourquoi il était là, ni qui était cette voix, ni ce qui était arrivé à ses compagnons, pas plus qu'il ne s'inquiétait pour son absence de cosmos. Le feu était à côté de lui. Autour de lui. Il allait brûler! Le feu était trop proche de lui.

- Camus !

Un soupir se fit alors entendre, et brusquement, le chevalier du Verseau ne vit plus rien à part du noir. La chaleur disparut aussitôt, et Camus se relâcha, soulagé. Le feu était parti. Il essuya son front d'une main et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour tenter de voir.

- Tu es dans une autre dimension, le temps que je t'explique ce qui se passe, annonça la voix.

Camus hocha la tête, son calme légendaire revenu. Bon. Il allait peut-être pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait ici. A la fin des explications de… Zeus, s'il avait bien compris, Camus eut un haussement d'épaules. C'était une idée stupide ! Les chevaliers étaient tous fidèles à Athéna, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des hommes, et tous les hommes avaient des peurs cachées.

- Je sais que ça peut te paraître injuste, reprit la voix tristement, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous mettre à l'épreuve et satisfaire mon épouse. Montre-moi que j'ai eu raison de vous donner une chance, chevalier…

Camus eut un bref sourire, et il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

- Bonne chance. Fais-le pour Athéna, et Aphrodite.

Camus vit bientôt le noir se dissiper, et la chaleur revint à l'assaut. Mince… il n'avait pas prévu qu'il reviendrait au même endroit ! Les flammes allaient le brûler, il brûlerait vif !

- Non !

* * *

Mû grimaça en sentant de la pierre dure sous lui. Ca alors, il avait fait une sacrée chute, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Au départ, Mû avait été sur un lit, il en avait l'intime conviction. Il avait alors cherché à se retourner, pour aussitôt plonger dans un vide et s'écraser sans douceur sur la pierre. Ce lit devait être haut, rien avoir avec les mobiliers de Jamir qui étaient... 

Une minute... Jamir! Le Sanctuaire! Que faisait-il ici?

Mû se força à retrouver son sang-froid, et bientôt il put s'asseoir sur le sol si dur. L'Atlante se frotta la tête là où il se l'était cognée. Où avait-il bien pu atterrir? Cet endroit ne lui rappelait rien... Il scruta attentivement la pièce autour de lui. Effectivement, il était tombé d'un lit. Un drôle de lit en fait. Grands baldaquins, dans les tons rouges bordeaux. La pièce était décorée d'antiques statuettes et de tapis anciens, ainsi que de quelques tableaux que Mû jugea aussitôt sinistres. La chambre -car s'en était une- était éclairée par des chandelles vacillantes car la fenêtre était grande ouverte, laissant entrer un souffle d'air froid. Mû se releva et chercha des yeux une porte.

- Bienvenue chevalier...

Le Bélier leva le regard vers le plafond, étonné. Il y avait des haut-parleurs, ici? Il ne s'en serait jamais douté...

- Non. Une telle technologie n'existe pas ici...

Ici ? Il n'était plus sur Terre? Mû leva une main pour se frotter les yeux, un peu las, et il s'aperçut qu'elle était gantée. Des gants noirs. Il était habillé d'une drôle de façon... Outre ses gants noirs, il portait aussi une chemise rouge sang et un pantalon de la même couleur que les gants. Tout ça s'accordait très bien à la pièce, mais ce n'était pas du tout son style...

- Ce monde est différent de ce que tu connais, Mû. Un monde dont tu ne pourras t'échapper en te téléportant.

- Quel monde?

- Le monde de ta peur... Je vais t'expliquer, mais avant je dois tout d'abord te plonger dans une bonne ambiance...

Et les chandelles s'étignirent brusquement, plongeant la pièce dans le noir le plus complet car les fenêtres s'étaient refermées toutes seules. Le seul bruit qu'on put entendre était la respiration soudainement précipitée d'un certain chevalier et un son de chute...

* * *

Milo soupira, les yeux encore fermés. L'odeur qui l'entourait était très agréable... Il ne s'était éveillé que depuis quelques minutes, mais qu'importe... il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir une cruelle vérité. Mais en fait... que faisait-il ici ? N'était-il pas en train de détruire le mur des Lamentations, s'il se souvenait bien ? Avaient-ils échoué ? Et Athéna ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il plus son propre cosmos ? 

Tant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre... autant commencer par quelque chose. Milo se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.Ce qu'il vit l'étonna plus qu'il ne l'effraya. Il se trouvait assis à une table en bois massif, et sur celle-ci trônait un festin digne des plus grands rois. Le centre de la table était occupé par des chandelles, et tout autour de lui la salle où il se trouvait était décoré des plus belles tapisseries. C'était ça, l'enfer ?

- Décidemment... vous êtes tous convaincus de votre séjour en Enfer, chevalier...

Milo leva les yeux vers le plafond et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas fou pourtant, il avait bel et bien entendu une voix.

- En effet. Je suis Zeus.

Milo fixa un instant le plafond. Mmmm... non, tout compte fait il n'avait pas entendu de voix. Le Scorpion eut pourtant la nette impression d'entendre un soupir agacé.

- Crois ce que tu veux, Milo. Mais ne m'interromps pas, mon histoire est assez longue.

Le Scorpion n'écouta pas vraiment ce que lui raconta la voix. Il venait de remarquer la tenue extravagante dans laquelle il était, une chemise rouge et brodée, un pantalon blanc, des gants blancs aussi... Mais c'était ridicule, jamais il ne se serait habillé comme ça.

- Milo, tu ne m'as pas écouté! tonna la voix, accusatrice.

- A quoi jouez-vous ? répliqua le Scorpion en se levant, les poings serrés.

- Tu le saurais si tu m'avez écouté...

Milo s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose lorsque, soudainement, une chauve-souris se déposa en douceur à l'autre bout de la table, sur le siège semblable au sien. Et peu à peu, la créature en laquelle elle se tranforma fit pâlir Milo.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3: Seconde chance

Réponses aux reviews: 

L'Ange Noir aux Larmes de Sang: D'accord, je ne t'avais pas reconnue, je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder ton adresse, je suis vraiment bête... enfin, entre Dokho et Sion... bah tu n'es pas la première à me le demander, et je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passera entre eux! Enfin, le vampire de ma fic n'est pas très gentil en fait... héhé, merci et et à plus tard!

Fushicho: Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira. A plus tard!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Belier: Et voici la sauveuse! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai réalisé qu'il manquait Camus... je l'avais zappé! Merci de ta remarque, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu suis avec attention la fic! Merci encore et à plus tard!

Misaoshi: Bah en fait, moi je ne pourrais pas écrire pendant un mois... Donc ça équilibre! Merci de ta review et à plus tard!

Vyrses: Shaka n'a pas vraiment peur des labyrinthe, en fait... Tu auras plus d'explication dans ce chapitre! A propos, je suis une fille! Merci et bonne lecture!

Thealie: Bah, j'aime bien mettre en difficulté ces pitits chevaliers... Quand à Sion... bah je le ferais s'inquiéter plus tard... Tu comprends, cette fic n'est pas centrée sur nos chers Aries, donc je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre trop de détails sur chaques chevaliers... Je ne m'en sortirais plus! Merci et bonne lecture!

Shadow of Arashi: Je suis contente que les chapitres te plaisent! Merci pour ta gentille review, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture et à plus tard!

Eagle Eclypse: Eh non! La peur de Shaka est dévoilée dans ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si c'est très clair... Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. Merci età bientôt!

Lord Ma-koto Chaoying: Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. J'ai du mal à faire de l'humour dans les fics, c'est pourquoi j'évite la plupart du temps. Merci et bonne lecture!

**Erratum: Mea culpa! Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'avais oublié Camus, dans le chapitre précédent... J'ai donc remplacé le mauvais chapitre 2par un nouveau qui inclu notre cher chevalier du Verseau. Honte à moi! Désolée de cette erreur, et bonne lecture à tous.**

Chapitre 3: Seconde chance

Milo ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Reprenons à zéro, voulez-vous. Il s'est battu contre Hadès. Jusque là, pas de problèmes. Il a détruit le Mur des Lamentations. D'accord. Mais que faisait-il dans un château, face à… un vampire ? C'était impossible. Il devait faire un cauchemar à coup sûr ; les vampires ça n'existait pas.

Une peur terrible lui étreignit le ventre en repensant au visage pâle et aux yeux rouges qui le fixaient intensément lors de son réveil. Pas ça… Tout mais pas ça ! Vaincu par la peur, le chevalier du Scorpion rouvrit ses yeux bleus, paniqué en pensant que cet être avait très bien pu se glisser à côté de lui. Mais non. Il n'y avait devant lui que la table magnifique et chargée de nourriture, et le vampire avait disparu. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Milo renonça à l'idée de se pincer, il ne voulait même pas connaître la réponse à ce test.

Son regard fouilla toute la salle autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Ni vampire, ni chauve-souris. Les chandeliers jetaient sur la pièce des ombres inquiétantes… Apparemment, il faisait nuit dehors. Milo se leva de son siège et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le silence paisible du château (puisqu'il semblait qu'il était à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment comme ça, à première vue…). Le Scorpion remarqua alors comme en vide en lui… qu'est-ce que c'était… Son cosmos ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, où était passée sa puissance ?

Il n'eut pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir, qu'un son de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Aussitôt, il se figea, le sang glacé dans ses veines. Ce monstre se tenait devant lui, à quelques pas seulement. Il était vêtu exactement comme il le pensait, en noir, avec une chemise de flanelle blanche et une cape sombre. Son teint était cireux et son cheveux noirs, plaqués en arrière. Ils retombaient apparemment dans son dos. Il avait un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres et ses yeux rouge sang étaient fixés sur le verre à pied qu'il tenait à la main. Un verre rempli de sang frais.

« Non, se força à corriger Milo, ce n'est pas du sang frais, c'est du vin. Du vin ! »

- Tu es sûr ? questionna le vampire en faisant légèrement tournoyer le liquide rouge dans le verre à pied.

Devant le silence de Milo, le regard de braise quitta brusquement le verre pour se fixer avec un calme insolent sur le Scorpion. Milo avala sa salive et se recula au fur et à mesure que le vampire avançait. Il… il n'allait quand même pas… Non ! Il devait gagner du temps ! Lorsque Milo se sentit acculé au mur, il ouvrit la bouche et posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ton pire cauchemar…

Evidemment… Milo se força à se calmer tandis que le vampire progressait de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Zeus te l'a expliqué il me semble… Tu n'as pas écouté.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul…

A ce moment-là, le plan de Milo fonctionna. Le vampire s'arrêta, leva le nez et sembla observer le plafond pour écouter quelque chose.

- Tu n'entends pas ? murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

- De quoi ?

- Cette peur… il y a un de tes compagnons, dans mon château… Il a très peur… Je le sens d'ici… Je me demande bien ce qu'il redoute. Mais revenons à ce qui m'intéresse.

Le vampire se tourna doucement vers Milo qui sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux très fort, de se replier sur lui-même en se laissant glisser le long du mur et d'attendre que tout passe ! Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. La peur que ce vampire le touche était plus forte que tout ! Il devait fuir, et maintenant !

- Tiens, Milo, goûte-moi ça… susurra le vampire en plissant ses yeux rouges et en approchant le verre près des lèvres du Scorpion.

Ce fut comme un déclic. Milo frappa la main qui se tendait vers lui, et tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour et se mettait à courir vers la seule porte de la pièce, il entendit le bruit du verre brisé sur le sol. Le vampire resta immobile, ne cherchant même pas à le rattraper. Et Milo courut. Il courut longtemps et rapidement, même si ce n'était pas à la vitesse des chevaliers d'or. Lorsqu'il fut trop fatigué, le Scorpion s'arrêta, essoufflé, et continua néanmoins à marcher. Il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce monstre et lui ! Les couloirs défilaient lentement sous ses yeux. Il devait exister une sortie, forcément. Et il allait la trouver. Mais…

Il avait failli oublier ! Ce compagnon, qui était dans le château et dont parlait le vampire de tout à l'heure… Se pourrait-il que se soit un chevalier d'or, aussi ? Il faudrait le retrouver… C'était bête à dire, mais il ne le recherchait pas uniquement par camaraderie. Il se disait aussi que, accompagné, il aurait moins peur…

- Non, je n'ai pas peur d'un vampire, c'est ridicule ! grommela Milo.

A ce moment, un rire terrifiant et lugubre résonna dans le couloir où il se trouvait, et Milo ferma les yeux, se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles et serra les dents de toutes ses forces. C'était un cauchemar ! Il fallait qu'il se réveille !

* * *

Shaka jeta un regard indécis au couloir brun qui s'étendait devant lui. Un labyrinthe ? Les choses prenaient une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup… Le chevalier de la Vierge soupira : Héra lui avait dit de vaincre sa peur… Etait-ce ça ? Un labyrinthe ? Il n'avait pas peur d'un labyrinthe… 

- Penses-tu… Ce n'est qu'un décor, pour faire plus… dramatique…

Shaka se retourna brusquement, il venait d'entendre une voix derrière lui. Et ce n'était pas Héra. La voix était masculine et profonde… Ca lui rappelait quelque chose…

- Oui, bien sûr tu me connais… Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si jamais je te rattrape, mon petit Shaka ? Non, hein ? Tu le sauras si je mets la main sur toi…

Shaka sentit son sang se glacer, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Non, pas ça…

- Eh si… Cours, Shaka…

Les yeux écarquillés, le chevalier de la Vierge scruta l'obscurité d'où venait la voix gutturale, il savait qu'elle venait de là ! Shaka sentit son souffle s'accélérer…

- Qu'attends-tu ? Tu veux que je t'attrape, c'est ça ?

- Qui es-tu ! cria Shaka, perdant son calme légendaire.

- Cours, mon petit chevalier…

- Mais qui es-tu !

- Cours, Shaka !

Shaka fit un pas en avant, tournant la tête devant lui lentement. Cette voix... allait...

- COURS, SHAKA !

Et Shaka courut. Le chevalier de la Vierge commença sa course effrénée, au moment même où la personne derrière lui courut aussi. Il ne devait pas l'attraper ! Shaka sentait chacun de ses membres se tendre sous l'effet de la peur, la peur d'être rattrapé, retrouvé. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser prendre ! Derrière lui, les pas semblaient se rapprocher, l'homme allait bien plus vite que lui ! Shaka força ses jambes à courir plus vite encore, toujours plus vite. Il avait l'impression d'avancer avec la lenteur d'une tortue… Il sentait ses longs cheveux battre ses joues, et un point de côté commençait à se faire sentir tandis que la toge voulait autour de lui, révélant sa tunique.

Le chevalier de la Vierge tourna à gauche, puis à droite. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait était que la voix ne le rattrape pas !

* * *

Kanon serra les dents. Sortez-moi de là… Sous lui, le vide semblait chercher à l'attirer. Le Dragon avait la certitude que le précipice voulait le faire tomber. Un de ses pieds dérapa sur la paroi, et Kanon poussa un cri en se raccrochant avec les mains. Lentement, prudemment, il ramena son pied droit sur une aspérité de la roche et resta toujours aussi immobile. Il n'avait pas à bouger, il lui suffisait de rester immobile et ça passerait. Ca devait passer ! Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ouvrit doucement les yeux, et ceux-ci furent aussitôt attirés vers le bas. 

Le Dragon resta un instant à contempler le noir qui s'offrait à lui, et sa vision commença à tourner. Ca semblait si profond ! Siprofond... Il devait essayer de monter. C'était la seule chose à faire pour se sortir de là. Kanon se força à détacher son regard du gouffre et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Aussitôt, son cœur se serra. Le bord du précipice était très loin au-dessus de sa tête ! Kanon respira à fond et songea à son frère. S'il échouait, Saga serait entraîné dans la mort avec lui… Non, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait! Il leur restait encore à se connaître davantage, et puis Kanon voulait s'excuser. Et… prouver qu'il n'était pas l'ombre de son frère…

Oui, cette fois se serait sur lui que Saga devrait compter. Lorsqu'il reviendrait pour annoncer que tout était fini, Saga poserait sur lui un regard plein de fierté… Kanon sourit d'anticipation en voyant en face de lui le visage de son frère. Cette pensée lui redonna courage, et le Dragon chercha des yeux une prise sûre au-dessus de lui. En voilà une où il pourrait poser la main… Et là, en bas sur la gauche, une autre où il pourrait poser le pied. Bon. Kanon inspira profondément et leva le plus lentement possible son pied gauche, cherchant à rejoindre la prise qu'il avait vu.

Cette opération lui prit cinq minutes entières, et lorsque son pied fut posé, Kanon était agrippé à la paroi, le corps tendu, les yeux fermés et le visage ruisselant de sueur. Non. Il ne pouvait vaincre sa peur aussi facilement. La falaise était trop abrupte, son corps, même plaqué contre la pierre, restait à la verticale. Il avait peur. Kanon s'immobilisa et ne bougea plus pendant longtemps.

* * *

Aiolia lâcha un soupir : apparemment, le moment de vaincre sa peur n'était pas encore venu. Il marchait depuis des heures sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, s'éloignant simplement de la mer. De toute manière, il lui faudrait obligatoirement partir pour la pour s'en aller… Mais il verrait plus tard. Le Lion se força de chasser cette crainte de son esprit. Il sortit d'un geste son couteau de sa ceinture et trancha quelques lianes qui lui barraient le passage. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné son chapeau ridicule, mais il devait se contenter des vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos… Enfin, ils étaient légers et résistants, c'était le principal. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? murmura Aiolia en remettant son couteau en place.

Devant lui, la jungle cédait la place à un chemin escarpé. Le problème : il était très étroit, et on risquait à n'importe quel moment de basculer dans le profond précipice juste en dessous. Aiolia soupira, les décors étaient variés sur cette île… Il s'avança doucement et commença son ascension, évitant de regarder le précipice. Se serait bête de tomber ici… Mais soudainement, son regard fut attiré par une tâche blanche, plus bas, accrochée à la paroi du gouffre. Quoi, il y avait des êtres vivants ici ? Il n'aurait jamais cru… Mais la personne était immobile.

- Hohé, vous m'entendez ? cria Aiolia en s'agenouillant juste au-dessus de la personne.

Aiolia faillit basculer à son tour dans le gouffre lorsqu'il reconnut le visage qui se releva lentement vers lui. Kanon ! S'il s'était attendu à ça… Alors lui aussi était là pour les mêmes raisons que lui ?

- Kanon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! reprit Aiolia, les mains en coupe autour de sa bouche. Remonte donc !

Un rire nerveux lui parvint alors. Le Lion n'eut pas vraiment de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait… La peur de Kanon devait être le vide, ou alors il avait le vertige, quelque chose dans ce goût-là… Aiolia se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voyait pas comment l'aider…

- Kanon, ne regarde pas en bas. Concentre-toi sur les prises que tu veux repérer pour remonter ! cria encore Aiolia, ne quittant pas le silhouette blanche des yeux.

Un hochement de tête saccadé lui répondit. Bon, apparemment, la peur de Kanon était trop grande… Aiolia se redressa et se gratta la tête, perplexe. Comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là… Son regard brun tomba en arrêt sur son couteau, et Aiolia eut un sourire. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt !

- Bon Kanon, attends là ! cria-t-il en se penchant à nouveau au-dessus du gouffre. Je reviens ! Je vais t'aider !

Aucun signe ne vint de Kanon. Le Lion prit son silence pour un consentement, et il se releva précipitamment pour retourner vers la jungle en courant. Là, il arracha une liane et la testa entre ses mains. Dès qu'il tira, la liane se brisa nettement. Evidemment, c'était trop beau pourêtre vrai… Aiolia soupira et regarda autour de lui. La liane qu'il avait arrachée était sèche… Peut-être qu'en en choisissant d'autres, il parviendrait à faire une corde solide ?

Le Lion grimpa aux arbres rapidement, son couteau entre les dents, et suspendu au tronc il entreprit de couper les lianes les plus solides et les plus longues qu'il pouvait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le chevalier retomba agilement au sol, au milieu des lianes coupées. Bon.

- Maintenant, le plus long… murmura-t-il en se saisissant de trois cordes.

Il commença à les tresser. Juste après, il tresserait trois autres lianes, puis tresserait les deux tresses entres elles et testerait leur solidité. Ca allait prendre du temps… pourvu que Kanon tienne le coup.

* * *

Camus était immobile depuis plusieurs minutes. A moins que ce ne soit des heures. Ou des jours peut-être. Le feu se rapprochait de lui, il le savait. Ce morceau de terre ne voulait pas de lui, et il tentait de se réduire au maximum pour l'exposer aux flammes. Il faisait trop chaud! Il allait brûler à coup sûr! Poussé par la peur plus que par le courage, Camus se redressa, les yeux écarquillés et le sang battant trop vite dans son coeur. Le souffle court et les yeux ne quittant pas les flammes en face de lui, Camus tâta du pied la surface de terrain qu'il avait à sa disposition. Il devait sortir de là. 

Peut-être en créant un pont de glace... non... il n'avait plus de cosmos... il devait sortir! Camus détacha difficilement son regard de la lave en fusion, et le promena autour de lui. Apparemment, il se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte... Et une grotte qui contenait de la lave était, logiquement, un volcan. La lave avait séjourné longtemps ici... Les parois s'en retrouvaient affaiblies, au plafond, par les terribles vagues de chaleur envoyées par la lave.

Ce raisonnemment ne demanda que quelques secondes à Camus. Dans les situations les plus urgentes, en général son esprit fonctionnait de manière logique. Seulement... cette fois, le raisonnement n'était pas vraiment juste. Le plafond n'était pas affaibli par la chaleur, au contraire. La terre était resserréeet consolidée,fondue en une masse compactepour pouvoir assurer la haute tempréature du volcan. Mais Camus avait l'esprit trop perturbé pour réaliser cela, et même si en une autre occasion, il l'aurait compris, cette fois-ci il se baissa pour ramasser une grosse pierre. Il repéra une fissure dans le plafond trop solide,visa et la lança de toutes ses forces.

Et le plafond s'écroula. Les morceaux de roches formèrent pour un bref moment un pont dans la lave, et Camus se précipita dessus pour traverser au-dessus des flammes. Arrivé de l'autre côté, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour se mettre hors de portée des flammes, et put enfin sortir à l'air libre, haletant. Comment ce plan avait-il fonctionné, maintenant? Simple...

_Olympe, au même moment_

- Zeus! C'est de la triche! protesta Héra. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'aider ce mortel!

- Ah vraiment? répliqua Zeus. Et tu penses que ce n'est pas de la triche de ta part d'avoir enfermé Shaka dans un labyrinthe! Il était convenu de ne l'effrayer qu'avec cette voix qui le poursuivrait!

Héra haussa les épaules sous les rires des autres Dieux. Ce défi avait attiré tous les habitants de l'Olympe ou presque... et tous y assistaient comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle. Enfin, pour des Immortels, ça devait en être un, assurément... Zeus soupira et tourna son attention sur Camus. Bon, c'était la dernière fois qu'il aidait un mortel dans ce jeu, il fallait qu'ils se débrouillent seuls, après tout... Mais le Verseau avait fait preuve de logique, donc il lui avait semblé qu'il pouvait l'aider pour cette fois.

- Dis donc, lança Hermès, ce mortel a vaincu sa peur, non? Il a traversé le pont au-dessus du feu...

- Non, Hermès, intervint la voix grondante d'Arès. Camus n'a réussi que grâce à l'intervention de Zeus... je pense que ça ne doit pas être considéré comme une victoire.

Les autres Dieux, ainsi que Zeus, approuvèrent. Le plus puissant des Dieux leva une main, et l'image qui flottait dans les airs changea pour se fixer sur un autre chevalier...

* * *

Mû resserra sa prise sur ses genoux. Noir. Tout ce qui l'entourait était noir. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, et il avait l'impression d'étouffer, peu à peu… Le Bélier avait tout oublié. Il ne savait plus où il était, ce qu'il devait faire... il avait même oublié Athéna et Shura. Le noir l'entourait, il avait l'impression d'être écrasé par cette obscurité et ce silence. Les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, les bras les entourant et le front posé dessus, Mû laissait simplement passer le temps en essayant d'oublierce qui l'entourait. 

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était engourdi et inerte, tout comme son corps. Et tant que la lumière ne serait pas revenue, il refusait de changer de comportement... Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit. Mû se figea, ne voulantpas regarder derrière lui. La porte se referma aussitôt et Mû ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, espérant que ce qui était entré ne le toucherait pas...

- Il y a quelqu'un ? souffla alors une voix basse.

Mû ne répondit rien. Si cette personne pensait qu'il n'y avait personne, elle partirait et le laisserait seul. Il avait envie de se replier sur lui-même pour attendre que tout passe, et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de sa mort. C'était le seul moyen pour ne pas avoir trop l'esprit torturé par cette noirceur qui...

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Mû poussa brusquement un cri, se releva et lança un poing dans la direction de l'être. Le noir lui encombrait toujours la vue, c'est pourquoi au bout de quelques coups, son adversaire parvint à le maîtriser en lui bloquant les deux bras derrière le dos.

- Mû?

Comment connaissait-il son prénom?

- Mû, c'est moi, c'est Milo! Tu dois m'aider... Il y a quelqu'un qui me poursuit... Mû, tu m'entends! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, enfin...

Le Bélier, au son de cette voix connue, parvint à se reprendre à demi et sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle le plongeait le noir. Dans un souffle, il murmura:

- Fais-moi sortir d'ici, Milo...

Le Scorpion ne dit rien et le relâcha, avant de le prendre par un bras et de le guider vers la sortie. Il se saisit de la poignée et ouvrit la porte, poussant Mû dans le couloir. Il observa ensuite d'un air curieux le Bélier qui était adossé à un mur, une main sur les yeux et le souffle court. Milo eut un léger sourire, comprenant la situation.

- Tu as peur du noir, Mû? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le Bélier lui lança un regard noir entre ses doigts, puis il soupira avant de déclarer:

- Oui... ce n'est pas une peur panique comme les autres... Ca me plonge dans un état catatonique...

- ...

- Tu ne te moques pas?

- Bah, je n'ai pas intérêt, soupira Milo en refermant la porte derrière lui. Tu sais, moi j'ai peur de...

A ce moment, une ombre se fit sur lui. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avertir Mû que le vampire se dressait déjà devant lui... Milo se figea et observa d'un air interdit l'homme qui lui souriait... Par Athéna, il avait des crocs! Milo se raidit, rendu immobile par la peur, tandis que le vampire se penchait doucement vers lui...

- Tu as cru m'échapper dans mon propre château, Milo? murmura-t-il.

Le Scorpion sentait déjà son haleine brûlante dans son cou... Il devait réagir, il était un chevalier d'Athéna! Il ne devait pas... se laisser faire... Milo sentait pourtant son ventre se nouer... non, la peur le paralysait donc à ce point... Mais au moment où tout semblait terminé, le vampire lâcha un cri de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Comme une libération, le regard rouge relâcha Milo qui soupira.Mû adressa un signe de tête à Milo pour lui signifier de partir immédiatement, etle chevaliery répondit en fermant les yeux. La vampire avait failli...

Le Scorpion sentit un étau ferme autour de son poignet, et il se laissa tirer par Mû loin du vampire qui se tordait de douleur au sol.

- Je crois que je lui ai brisé la cheville, annonça tranquillement le Bélier. Mais pas pour longtemps... Il faut partir d'ici, Milo. Nous règlerons nos problèmes plus tard.

- Oui... murmura Milo. Et peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer tout ça...

* * *

_Retour au Sanctuaire_

Aldébaran eut un soupir en regardant son temple. Il était en mauvais état, c'était sûr... Il lui serait difficile de tout reconstruire... Enfin, cela dit, ce n'était rien comparé à l'état du temple de Shaka. Le Taureau était soucieux... Milo devait en ce moment traverser de terribles épreuves, et tout ça pour le garder en vie, lui... il se sentait inutile. Il n'avait pas fait grand chose pendant la bataille contre Hadès, et s'en voulait du tourment qu'il devait imposer à Milo.Pauvre chevalier du Scorpion... il aurait préféré être à sa place.

-Aldébaran...

Le Taureau se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix d'Aphrodite derrière lui. Le chevalier des Poissons l'observait d'un air curieux.

- Oh, chevalier des Poissons... que fais-tu ici? demanda Aldébaran en lui adressant un sourire.

- Appelle-moi Aphrodite... soupira le chevalier.

Il s'assit sur les marches du temple et fit signe à Aldébaran de faire de même.

- Tu sais... nous ne sommes pas très proches, tous les deux, annonça le beau chevalier sans regarder Aldébaran. Mais je sens que ton cosmos est comme empli de tristesse et de mélancolie... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Aldébaran observa d'un air stupéfait Aphrodite. Ca alors... C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, celui-là... Mais le Taureau n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Il se doutait de ce qui tourmentait aussi Aphrodite. Voulait-il changer? Se rapprocher de ses compagnons et se racheter de son comportement égocentrique qu'il avait eu jusqu'ici? La mort pouvait faire réfléchir bien des personnes... Le Taureau sourit. Il allait l'aider. Il n'y avait pas de raisons, tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance.

- Eh bien... disons que je suis plutôt inquiet pour les autres. Tu sais, ça doit être terrible, pour eux. Ils affrontent leur plus terrible peur...

- Oui...

Aldébaran regarda Aphrodite de côté. Il n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien, pour quelqu'un qui essayait de changer... Le Taureau remarqua alors avec stupéfaction des larmes dans les yeux bleus du chevalier. Non, Aphrodite qui pleurait? Le chevalier des Poissons ne lui laissa pas le temps de vérifier et il se frotta doucement les yeux.

- Si je me suis adressé à toi, reprit-il d'une voix hésitante. C'est parce que tu me semblais... Moins hautain que les autres. Je voudrais savoir...

- Oui? l'encouragea le Taureau.

- Pourquoi... suis-je ainsi? Tu sais... je voudrais changer... mais je n'arrive pas à m'inquiéter pour eux autant que toi... j'ai bien plus peur pour moi... serais-je donc un lâche...

Aldébaran en resta un instant stupéfait. Il n'était pas vraiment un fin psychologue... Mais Aphrodite, le menton posé dans ses bras et son regard fuyant celui du Taureau, semblait réellement tourmenté.

- Premièrement, pour reconnaître tes défauts, il te faut un sacré courage, murmura Aldébaran. Tous les chevaliers si hautains que tu côtoies... eh bien, pas un seul ne viendrait me voir pour me dire qu'ils sont tourmentés parce qu'ils se pensent égoistes. Deuxièmement... si tu veux changer... alors c'est déjà une bonne chose.

Aldébaran sourit en sentant le regard hésitant du chevalier des Poissons sur lui. Il s'appuya en arrière sur ses bras et laissa le soleil réchauffer son visage.

- C'est rare les personnes qui veulent changer, tu sais... Et si tu as la volonté de changer, ça veut dire que ton caractère actuel ne te plait pas... donc tu ne dois pas être si mauvais, au fond.

- Mais toi, tu...

- Moi, c'est l'inverse. Je m'inquiète trop. D'ailleurs, je voudrais te remercier d'être venu me parler de ça. Grâce à toi, je réalise que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour Milo, il saura parfaitement bien affronter sa peur. Tu m'as aussi fait reprendre confiance en moi.

Soudain, Apphrodite eut un léger rire, et Aldébaran se tourna vers lui, étonné.

- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir été utile, expliqua le chevalier en souriant. Et aussi, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça... c'est drôle... je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça...

Aldébaran sourit à son tour et reprit:

- Il faudra qu'on apprenne tous à se connaître. Qui sait, peut-être que Masque de Mort est un romantique à l'état pur, sous ses airs bougons...

Aphrodite éclata de rire et Aldébaran l'imita bientôt. Oui, les choses changeraient au Sanctuaire. Déjà, le fait de rire en compagnie d'Aphrodite lui aurait semblé complètement fou des années auparavant. C'était pourtant ce qui se passait aujourd'hui.

- Tu changeras... je le sais. Tu as un bon fond, il te suffit juste d'abandonner la carapace que tu t'es forgée avec le temps, pour nous dévoiler ton vrai caractère. Ca viendra...

Le silence plana un instant, plus la voix délicate d'Aphrodite reprit, bisant le silence:

- Alors, autant commencer par quelque chose... parle-moi de ce qui te tourmente.

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4: Le langage des poings

Réponses aux reviews:

L'Ange Noir aux Larmes de Sang: Les peurs vont s'accentuer au fur et à mesure! Pour le moment, je vais laisser un peu de répit à quelques chevaliers, et on reprend bientôt. Bien sûr que le vampire doit être méchant, sinon ce n'est pas drôle! Héhé... Merci et à bientôt!

Fushicho: Merci! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et bonne lecture!

Shadow of Arashi: Merci beaucoup! Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir. En fait, j'ai l'intention de faire un court passage sur le Sanctuaire à chaques chapitres, afin de voir où tout le monde en est. En effet, je vais parler de Masque de Mort dans ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et bonne lecture!

Vyrses: Bien sûr! Désolée de l'attente, mais j'étais en vacances et j'ai oublié de mettre un message pour vous avertir... Honte à moi! Merci et bonne lecture!

Lord Ma-koto Chaoying: Je suis ravie que tu me dises que je n'ai pas fait d'OOC. C'est une de mes plus grandes peurs! Si jamais j'en fais un jour, n'hésite pas à me le dire! Malheureusement, les chevaliers ne seront peut-être pas aussi solidaires que tu le penses... Je te laisse lire le chapitre et juger toi-même. Merci pour tout et bonne lecture!

oOHikariOo : Franchement, pour le yaoi, je fais ça comme ça vient! Je ne suis pas très ordonnée... Bref, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira! A plus tard et bonne lecture!

Mu - chevalier d'or du Bélier: Merci! Je ne sais pas si ça va être tellement sympathique que ça, pour Milo et Mû. A toi de voir! BOnne lecture et à plus tard!

Thealie: En fait, je vais faire un petit épisode sur le Sanctuaire à chaque chapitre, histoire de centrer tout ça. Merci pour tes compliments, tu devrais arrêter parce que je vais finir par y croire! Merci encore et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 : Le langage des poings

- Kanon !

…

- Kanon, attrape la corde !

…

- Je ne te demande rien de plus !

… mais silence… que cette voix le laisse tranquille…

- Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi !

Mais bien sûr… Rien au monde ne l'obligerait à ouvrir les yeux. Il allait tomber ! Le vide était sous lui, et cette voix voulait le déconcentrer. C'était encore un piège des Dieux ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire, ah ça non. Il resterait accroché au mur et ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce que tout se finisse.

- Espèce de marinas à la noix ! Mauviette ! Saga aurait réagit, lui !

…

...pardon ?

- Attrape cette corde !

Saga ? Sous-entendrait-il que Saga était meilleur que lui ? Il n'arriverait certainement pas à s'en sortir, s'il était là à sa place, paralysé par la peur. Lui aussi aurait peur de tomber ! Pourquoi était-il toujours considéré comme le meilleur, d'eux deux? Il fallait que ça change.

- Kanon !

Soudainement, le marinas sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la main. Qu'est-ce que c'était, encore ? Ces Dieux étaient vraiment mauvais. Un brusque courant d'air souleva légèrement la chemise de Kanon, ce qui lui rappela sa poisition. Il se raccrocha plus fermement encore à la pierre.

- Attrape la corde et je te promets de te sortir de là, tu m'entends ? Tu dois juste attraper cette corde et tout sera fini !

C'est vrai ? C'était tout ce qu'il devait faire pour que tout s'arrête ? Bon… alors il pouvait peut-être faire un effort. Encouragé par l'idée qui venait de naître en lui, Kanon entrouvrit les yeux quelques secondes et vit cette corde qui se balançait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'en saisit fermement et referma les yeux aussitôt.

- Parfait ! Accroche-toi et ne bouge plus !

Kanon serra les lianes entre ses mains et sentit aussitôt la paroi glisser contre lui. Ses pieds décolèrent et il sentit le vide sous lui. Pendant un instant, il paniqua et voulut retrouver une prise. Mais dans un effort énorme de volonté, il se força à rester calme et immobile. Il remontait. C'était la seule chose qui éclairait son esprit. L'espace d'un instant, une voix désagréable vint lui murmurer que si la corde frottait trop contre la paroi, elle finirait par se rompre… Mais Kanon chassa rapidement cette pensée et se laissa aller. Il ne voulait plus penser tant qu'il n'aurait pas les deux pieds sur Terre.

_Point de vue d'Aiolia_

Aiolia grinça des dents en remontant Kanon. C'était bien plus difficile sans son cosmos ! L'espace d'un instant, le Dragon lui avait fait peur. Il avait bien cru que jamais il ne se reprendrait ! Bien évidemment, la seule méthode pour le faire réagir fut de lui parler de son frère. Il s'en doutait. Ca mettait toujours Kanon en colère, ça, et la colère était un bon stimulant.

Aiolia se concentra sur l'effort qu'il devait fournir, et au moment où il allait s'arrêter pour reprendre des forces, son regard accrocha un détail, un peu plus bas. Sa corde l'effilait. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Elle avait trop frotté sur la paroi ! Combien de temps lui restait-il avant qu'elle ne se rompe ? Le Lion décida de ne pas tenter le diable et ne prit pas de pause. Il remonta aussi vite que possible Kanon, toujours agrippé à la corde en souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'aucun des deux ne lâche.

- Kanon, tu m'entends ? Tu es presque arrivé ! Tends les mains et accroche-toi au bord !

Peine perdue, Kanon ne l'écoutait pas. Indécis, Aiolia resta immobile. Devait-il s'approcher pour aider Kanon ? Lui-même tenait la corde, alors se serait une entreprise plutôt difficile à tenter… Mais Aiolia n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Un craquement sonore lui indiqua que la corde ne voulait plus remplir son rôle, et le Lion ne réfléchit pas davantage, il plongea en avant.

* * *

_Château du vampire, Milo et Mû_

- Alors… tout ça c'est à cause des Dieux ?

Mû hocha la tête silencieusement, le visage grave. Sa main droite glissait doucement sur les vieilles dalles en marbre, appréciant leur contact apaisant et froid. Il était assis, adossé au mur, en face de Milo qui était dans la même position l'air pensif. Il venait de tout lui expliquer et malgré son apparence calme, le Bélier était nerveux. Tout ça lui avait demandé du temps et ils n'en avaient guère… Mû supposait qu'ils avaient une date limite pour vaincre leur peur, même si Zeus n'en avait pas parlé. Il voulait sortir d'ici très vite. Dehors, il ne risquait pas de tomber dans un noir complet, il y aurait toujours de la lumière. Et puis… il y avait aussi le vampire de Milo.

- Mû ?

- Mmmm ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Ton vampire ne tardera pas à refaire surface, je pense.

- Ce-n'est-pas-mon-vampire ! siffla Milo en lui lançant un regard électrique.

Mû lui renvoya son regard, franchement agacé. Si le chevalier montait comme ça sur ses grands chevaux, il allait le laisser tomber, point final. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rajoute de la tension sur le dos, en ce moment ! Cependant, Milo sembla mal interpréter son silence car il s'approcha et l'attrapa fermement par sa chemise, le regard empli de colère.

- Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ?

- De quoi ? répondit glacialement le Bélier, ne cherchant même pas à se dégager.

- Ma peur… je vois à ton regard que tu trouves ça méprisable… souffla Milo en plissant les yeux. Tu crois qu'avoir peur du noir, c'est plus glorieux peut-être ?

Mû sentit monter la colère en lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait Milo, d'un coup ? Il n'avait rien dit ! Le Bélier prit la première décision qui lui vint à l'esprit, à savoir abandonner là le Scorpion et se débrouiller par ses propres moyens.

- Je crois que tu te montes la tête pour rien et que je vais te laisser te débrouiller seul, à présent, répliqua Mû en tordant le poignet qui le maintenait au sol.

Le Bélier se leva rapidement et quitta Milo à grands pas, sans avoir eu le temps de voir la silhouette qui se glissait à l'opposé, dans la direction du Scorpion qui n'avait pas bougé.

_Point de vue de Milo_

Milo regarda avec colère le Bélier s'éloigner à grands pas. C'était étrange… D'habitude, Mû et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien… Mais la lueur moqueuse de ses yeux ne lui avait pas échappé, et il avait aussitôt senti une colère brûlante monter en lui. Il ne supportait les gens qui se permettaient de regarder les autres de haut… Et le Bélier ne changeait pas la règle ! Milo serra les poings au sol tandis que la silhouette de son compagnon disparaissait. Le Scorpion grimaça en sentant une douleur sourde dans son poignet. Mû n'y était pas allé de main morte…

- Milo… As-tu cru que tu m'échapperais dans mon propre château ?

Le Scorpion ferma les yeux, il connaissait cette voix moqueuse et calme. Il était de retour. Juste au moment…

- … où ton ami le Bélier est parti. Tu es dans un beau pétrin, Scorpus…

_Olympe, au même moment_

- Eris, c'est déloyal, ce que tu viens de faire.

La Déesse adressa un sourire amusé à Apollon, et elle se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir mieux le voir.

- Que veux-tu, ces défis mortels m'ennuient terriblement… Il faut bien que j'y mette un peu de piment. Cette dispute entre Mû et Milo était vraiment amusante.

- Tu as parlé avec Héra… conclut Apollon en prenant une coupe de vin.

- Bien sûr, approuva Eris d'un ton nonchalant. Si tu t'avises d'aller dire ça à Zeus, je ne pense pas que tes favoris sur Terre s'entendront très bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu es machiavélique…

- Moui…

- De toute manière, Zeus finira par le savoir.

- Le plus tard possible serait le mieux pour ma chère sœur… intervint Aphrodite en dirigeant son regard doré vers eux.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu écoutes nos conversations à distance, répliqua Eris en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Apollon soupira tandis que la Déesse de la Beauté lui répondait par un sourire d'ange. La guerre des Dieux de l'Olympe ne s'interromprait jamais… LeDieu, lassé,décida de se distraire de ses pensées et se retourna vers les mortels qui continuaient de se débattrent contre leur destin. Dans sa bouche demeurait le goût sucré du nectar des Dieux.

* * *

Camus lâcha un souffle fatigué et apprécia l'air frais qui lui caressait le visage. Pendant un instant, il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. De toute manière,ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, réalisa le Verseau avec une certaine amertume. Lorsque Camus releva son regard vers le ciel clair, il y lut comme une invitation à ne pas bouger. Après tout, il avait combattu bien plus souvent que la plupart des hommes sur Terre… Il avait droit au repos… Mais un visage vint soudainement se déposer entre les nuages du ciel limpide.

Aphrodite.

Camus fronça les sourcils. A en croire les Dieux, s'il mourrait, il le ramènerait en Enfer avec lui. Il n'avait jamais été très proche du chevalier à la beauté aussi redoutable que sa puissance. Tous les opposaient, lui et Aphrodite. Mais en revoyant le sourire du beau chevalier, au-dessus de lui, gravé dans le ciel, Camus sentit une bouffée d'envie de vivre l'envahir. Il voulait mieux connaître celui avec qui il avait lutté jusqu'aux larmes pour sauver Athéna, lorsqu'ils avaient été des traîtres au service d'Hadès. Il voulait tous les connaître davantage, même Aldébaran ou Masque de Mort.

Il voulait revoir ceux qu'il connaissait à peu près, Shaka, Mû, Dokho, Milo… Pour la plupart d'entres eux, c'était possible dès à présent. Le Verseau se leva, le regard soudainement plus déterminé. Non, il ne mourrait pas ici pour le moment. Il le retrouverait d'abord tous. Et Aphrodite ne mourrait pas par sa faute ! Il ferait tout pour ça ! Le Verseau se mit alors en marche, à la recherche de ses compagnons. Il allait devoir procéder par totale chance, puisqu'il ne pouvait ressentir les cosmos de ses compagnons.

« Non, se rectifia Camus avec un léger sourire. Je peux être sûr qu'Aiolia ne sera pas du côté de l'eau. Il en a peur et cherchera à s'en éloigner. »

Il se souvenait de l'épisode désastreux qui avait causé la peur du Lion…

_Flash back_

- Maître ?

- Oui Camus ?

- Pourquoi m'emmenez-vous ici ?

- Tu dois t'entraîner, Camus. Avec un garçon de ton âge, pour un combat très spécial, aujourd'hui.

Le regard bleu marine de l'apprenti s'emplit d'étonnement. Il était rare qu'il s'entraîne avec quelqu'un d'autre que son maître. Et puis, le choix du terrain de combat était étrange… Un plage de sable fin… Il pouvait entendre l'eau clapoter à cinq mètres de lui. Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, et il était fatigué après une telle journée de chaleur au Sanctuaire. Même s'il savait que dans quelques instants, il aurait aussi froid que s'il avait été en Sibérie.

- Ah… Bienvenue, Ayoros.

Ayoros ? Camus écarquilla un peu plus les yeux en voyant cet apprenti robuste dont tout le monde parlait s'approcher de lui. Ils allaient se battre ? Mais l'étonnement de Camus disparut bientôt, lorsqu'il vit un garçon de son âge à demi dissimulé par son frère. Il n'avait pas de mal à deviner le lien de parenté, tous les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup.

- Camus, je te présente Aiolia. Tu vas te battre avec lui aujourd'hui, expliqua calmement son maître. Ce terrain est idéal car il est difficile de progresser sur un sol aussi mou et instable que le sable.

Ayoros hocha gravement la tête. Il adressa un petit sourire encourageant à son frère, et à cette vue, Camus sentit un pincement au cœur. Lui aussi, il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un de sa famille auprès de lui pour le réconforter…

Mais il ne hait pas pour autant Aiolia qui venait de se placer en face de lui. Le garçon avait un visage décidé, volontaire et agréable, et Camus devina qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Lorsque les deux garçons eurent tous les deux adoptés une position d'attaque, les deux maîtres donnèrent leurs accords et le combat commença. Les coups étaient rapides, parfois pourtant maladroits à cause du sol déstabilisant. Si Camus fut quelques fois envoyé dans le sable avec un nuage, Aiolia avait le menton qui dégoulinait de sang.

Mais les deux futurs chevaliers d'or ne maîtrisaient pas tout à fait leur force. Un coup plus puissant moins calculé que les autres frappa Camus en pleine poitrine et l'envoya glisser sur plusieurs mètres en arrière, une main sur le buste pour tenter de retrouver sa respiration. La colère grandit soudainement en Camus lorsqu'il sentit la douleur de ce coup déloyal et trop puissant pour un entraînement, et il se releva le regard brûlant. La coup qu'il administra par la suite à Aiolia envoya le jeune garçon voler sur le droite. Droit dans l'eau de la mer. Aussitôt,Aiolia coula comme une pierre et Ayoros se précipita pour le sortir de là.

- Tu ne dois pas te laisser envahir par la colère, annonça le maître de Camus d'un ton serein. Tu aurais pu le tuer.

- Mais lui aussi ! s'écria Camus.

- Lui aussi aurait du contrôler sa force, vous devez apprendre ça tous les deux. Les chevaliers d'or ne se tuent pas entre eux.

A ce moment, Ayoros revint, portant dans ses bras son frère, ruisselant d'eau, qui avait les dents serrées et le regard fixe. Il s'accrochait autant que possible à la chemise trempée d'Ayoros, et celui-ci adressa un léger sourire rassurant à Camus pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, cependant, son maître le prit à part et s'accroupit devant lui, l'air très sérieux.

- Ecoute-moi, Camus… ce que tu viens de voir, tu ne devras le répéter à personne. C'est désormais la plus grande peur de ton camarade.

- L'eau ?

- Oui. Personne ne doit être au courant, sinon ses adversaires en tireront profit, tu as bien compris ?

- Oui, maître.

_Fin du flash back_

Camus soupira en repensant à ce souvenir. C'était à cause de lui que la phobie d'Aiolia s'était révélée être l'eau. Pendant très longtemps, il s'en était senti coupable, jusqu'à ce qu'une discussion avec Shaka lui fasse comprendre que si ça n'avait pas été l'eau avec lui, ça aurait été autre chose avec une autre personne. Camus se força à se sortir de ses pensées et continua de marcher en économisant son souffle. Qu'il faisait chaud sur cette île !

* * *

_Au même moment, le labyrinthe_

Shaka sentait une douleur sourde lui labourer les jambes. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courrait ainsi, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que les pas derrière lui ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, donc lui non plus. Les murs qui défilaient sous ses yeux se ressemblaient tous, et la seule et unique fois où il avait levé le regard au ciel, le chevalier de la Vierge avait remarqué confusément un plafond brun et uniforme. Alors que Shaka commençait à ralentir peu à peu, contre sa volonté mais à la demande de son corps, les pas derrière lui s'arrêtèrent.

- C'est fini pour le moment, Shaka… mais n'oublie pas… si je te rattrape, tu auras du mal à en réchapper…

Le chevalier de la Vierge ferma les yeux, le souffle court, et s'appuya d'une main au mur. Il était temps. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir davantage. Il tomba bientôt à genoux sur le sol, une main crispée sur son ventre. Il avait mal. Une douleur fulgurante lui labourait les entrailles.

« Non, pas une crise de nerfs maintenant ! » songea-t-il, affolé.

Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas… Il était toujours maître de lui-même, et possédait un calme légendaire. Voilà ce qu'il devait retrouver ! Son calme ! Le chevalier s'efforça de respirer calmement, guettant avec un doigt son pouls. Peu à peu, son esprit s'apaisa, et son corps suivit le mouvement. Shaka se redressa lentement, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder quand même derrière lui. Rien. Seulement le noir.

Il referma les yeux, et une paix enfin stable s'installa en lui. Il allait continuer à marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une idée pour s'échapper d'ici, voilà la solution. Au moment même où il prenait cette résolution, Shaka sentit le vide sous ses pieds. Une demie seconde plus tard et il bascula dans la trappe qui venait de s'ouvrir sous lui.

* * *

Knanon se sentit tomber. Son cœur se serra et son esprit se vida. Il vit comme dans un rêve sa main, lâchant lacorde inutile. Elle tombait doucement, il le savait car la falaise commençait à défiler derrière elle. Si sa main tombait, il tombait aussi. Il ferma les yeux.Mais la chute s'arrêta alors qu'il avait l'impression de tomber depuis des heures. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Kanon réalisa qu'il ne s'était passé qu'un millième de seconde lorsque la corde avait lâché. Le Dragon leva lentement un regard perdu vers le ciel et rencontra deux yeux marrons, décidés et volontaires.

- Ne bouge pas, Kanon, je te remonte.

C'est à ce moment que Kanon réalisa l'étau qui lui enserrait le poignet. La main puissante d'Aiolia le retenait et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher d'aussitôt. Un sentiment de confiance monta soudainement en Kanon, qui emprisonna à son tour le poignet d'Aiolia dans sa main. Le Lion eut l'air étonné, puis il eut un sourire et tira brusquement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kanon était de nouveau sur la terre ferme,à genoux,et il retrouva avec soulagement un contact stable sous ses pieds. La peur qu'il venait d'éprouver lui semblait désormais bien lointaine.

En face de lui, à genoux également, Aiolia le regardait d'un air satisfait.

- Tu as vaincu ta peur, je crois, non ? demanda le Lion. Tu as réussi à reprendre tes esprits, et finalement tu t'es échappé de ce gouffre.

_Non, chevalier. Kanon n'est pas considéré comme vainqueur, car il ne s'en ai pas sorti seul,_ intervint la même voix qui les avait accueilli.

Aiolia soupira, et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le poing de Kanon le percuta violemment au visage. Projeté en arrière, il regarda d'un air étonné le Dragon qui s'était relevé et le regardait d'un air féroce. Ses yeux bleus étincellaient de colère et il serraient les poings d'un air furieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Aiolia, surpris. Si tu fais ça parce que je t'ai aidé…

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! trancha fermement Kanon. Ca, c'était juste pour m'avoir traité de marinas à la noix et de mauviette, compris ?

La lueur de colère disparut de ses yeux et ses poings se desserèrent. Puis il tendit une main vers le Lion qui, de plus en plus surpris, l'accepta néanmoins. Lorsque Kanon l'eut remis sur pieds, il garda un instant sa main dans la sienne et poursuivit en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Merci de ton aide.

Aiolia eut un sourire, puis il se détourna lorsque Kanon lui eut rendu sa main. Il observa pensivement le sentier escarpé qui continuait devant eux. Le précipice était toujours aussi profond, et il craignait que Kanon ne le supporte pas. Peut-être devraient-ils faire demi-tour...

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour faire ça ? C'est un peu…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kanon le dépassait déjà, son habit en lin flottant légèrement derrière lui. Il se retourna au bout de quelques pas et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Tu viens oui ou non ? On jurerait que tu as peur…

Aiolia éclata de rire, décidemment ce marinas l'étonnerait toujours. Il s'avança alors à son tour, suivant Kanon, et malgré son attitude nonchalante garda un œil sur lui.

* * *

Au bout de quelques pas, la colère de Mû s'évapora. Mais quel idiot il avait fait… Il était parti en laissant Milo seul ! Et si le vampire en profitait pour l'attaquer pendant qu'il n'était pas là ? Le Bélier se maudit d'être aussi stupide et de s'être laissé emporté par la colère et il retourna sur ses pas. Il devait à tout prix retrouver Milo avant ce vampire ! Heureusement que dans sa colère il n'avait pas pris trop de couloirs différents. Ce château était immense, et il aurait très bien pu s'y perdre.

Soudainement, Mû fut tiré de ses réflexions par une chauve-souris qui vola au-dessus de sa tête. Elle voleta jusqu'à un couloir et y disparut. Mû plissa les yeux. C'était le couloir où se trouvait Milo, non ? Mû serra les poings et se mit à courir précipitamment, à la poursuite de la chauve-souris. Lorsqu'il arrivera, il trouva l'être ailé perché paisiblement au plafond, au-dessus d'un Milo pâle et adossé contre le mur. Mais il était seul.

- Ca va aller ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ? demanda rapidement Mû en s'approchant.

Milo le regarda un instant, incapable de répondre apparemment. Le Bélier attendit patiemment qu'il se remette, à plusieurs mètres de lui pour éviter de l'affoler. Mais le Scorpion pâlit un peu plus en le voyant, et Mû n'eut pas besoin de paroles pour deviner ce qu'il se passait. Le vampire avait déjà du attaquer Milo, mais il était parti quand Mû était arrivé. Et maintenant, il revenait… Le Bélier voulut se retourner, mais le vampire l'avait déjà attrapé par derrière, lui passant un bras autour du cou dans une étreinte étonnement puissante.

Mais le Bélier avait encore ses bras et ses jambes libres. Il attrapa fermement le vampire par son vêtement, derrière lui, et voulut se pencher en avant pour faire basculer le démon par-dessus lui. Le vampire fut plus rapide. Il réunit les deux mains du Bélier dans une seule des siennes, les ramenant doucement devant le Bélier,et eut un léger rire amusé. Mû voulut alors se servir de ses jambes, son dernier recours, mais il sentit brusquement une douleur vive au niveau de son cou. Non, il n'avait quand même pas… Une désagréable sensation de froid lui envahit le cou et l'épaule, et Mû sentit ses forces décliner peu à peu.

Il releva un regard embrumé vers Milo qui le regardait d'un air horrifié. Sa dernière sensation fut un souffle chaud dans son cou, et il s'évanouit.

_Point de vue de Milo_

Milo crispa les mains sur le mur derrière lui en voyant Mû chuter, retenu par le vampire. Celui-ci l'assit au sol en le maintenant d'un bras, sortit un flacon bleu de sa poche et pencha la tête du Bélier en arrière. Et le Scorpion ne bougeait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Son corps ne répondait plus à l'appel, tandis que son esprit lui hurlait de faire quelque chose. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Le vampire eut un rire grave et il coinça la fiole entre ses dents, découvrant ses canines encore tâchées de sang, et il ouvrit doucement l'œil droit du Bélier. Puis il déboucha la bouteille en gardant le bouchon entre ses dents et en versa trois gouttes dans l'œil du Bélier. Mû se détourna un peu dans son inconscience, et le vampire attendit patiemment qu'il se soit habitué, puis il fit la même chose avec l'œil gauche. Il le déposa ensuite délicatement sur le sol, reboucha avec soin sa fiole et la rangea dans sa poche. Il resta un instant accroupi près du Bélier, à caresser les cheveux mauves presque tendrement.

Il est fou... songea Milo, paralysé.

Puis, tout aussi lentement,le vampirese retourna avec un sourire aimable vers Milo qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Qu'est-ce… que tu lui as fait ? parvint-il à murmurer.

- Mmmm… Rien de grave… ton ami se transformera pas en vampire, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne l'ai pas mordu au bon endroit pour ça. Par contre… cesse de t'inquiéter pour ce cher Bélier. Je crois que tu as toi aussi de sérieux problème, mon ami. Tu vas rejoindre le rang de ton pire cauchemar.

Je dois bouger. Maintenant. Milo ferma les yeux alors que le vampire s'approchait doucement, et une seule phrase résonnait dans son esprit. Il devait bouger. Le Scorpion se concentra sur ses jambes et les força à bouger. Dès qu'il sentit avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, Milo se dirigea vers la droite pour prendre la fuite et tenter de récupérer Mû. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide, et un bras tendu devant lui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Sans même lui laisser le temps d'avoir peur,le vampirese pencha vers lui et le mordit. La même sensation de froid et de faiblesse envahit alors Milo, et quelques secondes plus tard, une chauve-souris s'envola, laissant le Scorpion seul. Milo tomba lentement à genoux, une main plaquée dans son cou. Son regard se fixa sur Mû, étendu au sol, qui pleurait des larmes bleues. Savait-il... ?

Il allait devenir un vampire… il avait été mordu… Un cri bestial déchira la tranquillité du château, suivi d'un son de chute.

* * *

_Retour au Sanctuaire_

- Attention !

Masque de Mort sauta sur le côté, averti juste à temps par un cri de Shura. Une colonne s'abattit aussitôt à l'endroit même où Masque de Mort se trouvait il y a quelques instants.

- C'était moins une, grommela-t-il en adressant un signe de remerciement au chevalier du Capricorne.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire amical, avant de retourner à sa tâche. Le temple de la Vierge n'était pas des plus aisés à réparer, ça non. Le Cancer soupira et sortit quelques instants prendre l'air. Voilà près d'une semaine que tous travaillaient à remettre en état le Sanctuaire, et ce n'était pas facile sans cosmos. Ils devaient travailler comme de simples mortels, et ils avaient du mal à s'y faire. Masque de Mort s'adossa à une colonne remise en état, et il observa les étoiles qui scintillaient paisiblement. Il sentait maussade, comme toujours.

Les relations étaient tendues au Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers avaient du mal à s'entendre facilement, en raison de leur différence de caractères. Masque de Mort en particulier avait du mal à s'intégrer. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs. Les seuls avec qui il discutait de temps en tempsétaient Aphrodite et Sion. Aldébaran avait bien essayé lui aussi d'engager la conversation, mais le Cancer n'était pas à l'aise et finissait toujours par se défiler au bout de quelques minutes. Il ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts, il le savait, il gardait toujours sa tête de mauvais tueur et ne parlait que rarement.

- Masque de Mort ?

Le Cancer adressa un signe de tête à Aphrodite qui venait de le rejoindre. Son ami l'observa un instant en silence, puis il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu parais aussi renfermé, en ce moment ?

Masque de Mort eut un rire de gorge, et il répliqua :

- Je suis toujours comme ça. Si t'es venu pour me faire une séance de psy, repars d'où tu viens.

Le Cancer s'attendait à ce que Aphrodite tourne les talons et le laisse seul, blessé dans son honneur comme seul un chevalier d'or sait l'être en des occasions comme celle-là. Mais non. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils s'approcha rapidement de Masque de Mort, puis il leva un poing et en frappa le visage du Cancer avec une férocité que Masque de Mort ne lui connaissait pas. Malgré sa surprise, le chevalier arrêta le poing d'Aphrodite alors qu'il allait lui coller une nouvelle droite.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? cracha-t-il, furieux, en renvoyant le beau chevalier en arrière.

- Apparemment, tu ne veux pas de mes… séances de psy, comme tu dis, expliqua calmement Aphrodite. Alors j'utilise une autre méthode. S'il n'y a que le langage des poings que tu comprends, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. Je vais parler comme toi maintenant !

Le chevalier des Poissons s'approcha de nouveau avec une rapidité étonnante pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus de cosmos, et cette fois il lança un coup de pied dans l'estomac du Cancer. Il enchaîna ainsi plusieurs coups tout aussi douloureux, et au bout de cinq ou six Masque de Mort finit par réagir. Il attrapa le bras droit que le chevalier des Poissons dirigeait vers lui, pivota pour tourner le dos à son ami et le fit basculer par-dessus lui. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau sur pied, Masque de Mort lui retourna à son tour une droite qui envoya Aphrodite contre une colonne. Là, sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, le Cancer l'attrapa à la gorge et le maintint plaqué contre la pierre. Masque de Mort abaissa sa garde, pensant le chevalier dominé. Mais il sous-estima la force d'Aphrodite, comme la plupart de ses adversaires.

Le beau chevalierlui adressa un regard furieux à travers ses mèches bleues ciel et releva les deux pieds pour donner un coup puissant au chevalier, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, les deux chevaliers finirent par rouler au sol et après d'autres coups échangés, ils restèrent immobiles, côte à côté sur le dos et haletants. Masque de Mort se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux même. Comme défoulé. Sacré chevalier des Poissons… Le Cancer eut un sourire, tandis qu'Aphrodite murmurait, à côté lui :

- Tu as compris le message ou tu veux que je répète ?

- Ca va aller, je crois, répliqua Masque de Mort sur le même ton. Tu as des arguments en béton.

- Je sais. Mais ta défense n'est pas mal non plus.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et observèrent en silence les étoiles. Oui, Masque de Mort avait bien compris le message. Il ferait un effort pour s'intégrer au groupe, désormais. Il entendit bientôt le chevalier des Poissons se lever et comme dans un réflexe, il l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Aphrodite le regarda d'un air surpris, puis il s'agenouilla à ses côtés en souriant étrangement.

- Je suis à ta disposition pour d'autres conversations tout aussi philosophiques, si tu veux, murmura-t-il d'un ton qui fit courir un frisson le long du dos du Cancer.

Depuis quand Aphrodite provoquait des frissons à son corps ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car le chevalier se pencha doucement vers lui et poursuivit sur le même ton :

- Il y a d'autres langages que tu peux expérimenter, ils sont très agréables aussi.

- Lesquels ? questionna Masque de Mort sans quitter les yeux bleus, fasciné.

Aphrodite ne répondit pas et son sourire s'accentua. Il se pencha un peu plus et Masque de Mort, étrangement, ne fut pas surpris de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était naturel, pour lui. Lorsque Aphrodite se détacha de lui, le Cancer n'aurait pas su dire comment était le baiser. Il ne se souvenait plus. Le chevalier des Poissons lui adressa un dernier sourire, et il repartit vers le temple de la Vierge d'une démarche tout à fait naturelle. Masque de Mort passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et réalisa qu'il y restait du sang du chevalier, à cause de leur bagarre. Il eut un sourire à son tour et son regard suivit Aphrodite. Il avait hâte d'apprendre ces nouveaux langages.

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5: Soyons liés

Réponses aux reviews:

Fushicho: C'est une bonne chose! C'est exactement ce que je voulais! Non, sérieusement, je te remercie pour ta reviews. A bientôt et bonne lecture!

Thealie: Oui, je trouve que le Poiscail et le Cancer vont très bien ensemble. Peut-être qu'il y aura d'autres couples, tout de même. Sinon... les Dieux vont être de plus en plus sadiques, je pense... héhé, enfin, tu verras dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et merci!

L'Ange Noir aux Larmes de Sang: Non, je ne t'enverrais pas le vampire! Il ne faut pas les frapper trop fort, ces bêtes-là c'est fragile et j'en ai pas beaucoup! Je ne pense pas que je vais faire de lemon pour cete fic... enfin, on verra! Merci de ta review et bonne lecture!

Misaoshi: ah ça... pour la question du vampire et de Kanon, tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre! Enfin, pour Kanon tout n'est pas joué. Et en fait, pour Milo non plus... hum, je m'enfonce. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Gaelle: Moua sadique! Non même pas vrai d'abord! Pour Mû... bah je le mets un peu à l'épreuve... tu verras dans le chap en question! Merci de ta review et à bientôt!

Shadow of Arashi: Ah... les Dieux sont immortels... ils s'ennuient et ne comprennent pas les problèmes des humains! C'est pour ça que dans ce chapitre, ils sont encore plus mauvais. Mû et Milo vont avoir pas mal de problème, en effet! Pour Kanon... eh bien, je trouve que dans ce nouveau chap, je n'ai pas respecté du tout son caractère. J'attends ton avis là-dessus (car je vois que tu es une fan du Dragon!), je n'aime pas beaucoup faire des OOC... bref, merci de ta review constructive et à bientôt!

Morphine: Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et bonne lecture!

Vyrses: Pauvre Shaka... il faut bien qu'il s'arrête un peu lol! Enfin, tu ne le verras pas dans ce chapitre, car je ne savais pas quoi dire sur lui. Mais au prochain... enfin bef. Merci et bonne lecture!

Lou-la-Vénusienne: Bon, 10/20! Je te laisse lire le chapitre pour savoir où tu aseu juste, et où tu as eu faux lol! Bonne déduction pour Kanon... je n'avais pas vu ça come ça, j'espère que ce n'est pas choquant comme réaction! Et déesolée, ce chapitre a eu du retard... comme tous les autres d'ailleurs... enfin, merci pour ta review et à bientôt!

Eagle Eclypse: Merci de ta review... elle est constructive, mais je ne répondrais pas aussi longuement quand même. Shura est presque le héros de ce chapitre! Pour la peur de Shaka, je pense que tu vas la comprendre dès la prochaine partie. J'espère que si tu trouves quelque chose à redire à ma fic, tu n'hésiteras pas à m'en faire part surtout! Enfin, je termine en disant que c'est vrai que certaines reviews ne m'aident pas beaucoup à avancer dans l'histoire... Mais ce n'est pas que ce que je demande, non plus. Elles me font très plaisir quand même, et ça me prouve que ma fic est appréciée. Je te remerciepour toutes tes remarques, et à bientôt!

Chapitre 5: Soyons liés...

Mû grogna en sentant son cou complètement endolori. Il se sentait étrange... bizarrement pataud. Il avait du mal à bouger. Et puis... ses yeux le brûlaient! C'était atroce! Mû porta automatiquement une main à son visage et fut surpris en le sentant humide. Il avait pleuré? Pourquoi? Pour qui? Soudainement, les souvenirs le prirent à la gorge. Le château... le noir... le vampire puisMilo... Milo! Avait-il été mordu?

- Milo, ça va? Tu n'as rien? Oh non, ici aussi il fait noir...

Mû serra les dents. Dans quelques secondes, la peur le paralyserait. Dès qu'elle reprendrait le dessus sur l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son ami, en fait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mû tâtonna sur le sol dallé jusqu'à recontrer un mur. Non... ça n'allait pas... selon ses souvenirs, Milo était appuyé sur le mur d'en face. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose avec le vampire, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il se trouve à proximité de ce mur.

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une supposition. Mû s'étonnait d'être aussi lucide dans le noir... mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Il ne parvenait à tenir que grâce l'entraînement de son maître et à l'inquiétude. C'était cela qui le guidait! Mû se redressa légèrement et rejoignit toujours au hasard le mur d'en face, les mains tendues devant lui. Soudainement, une douleur terriblesur sa paume le fit sursauter. Le Bélier poussa un cri et retira brusquement sa main pour la serrer contre lui. Il s'était... brûlé?

- Qu'est-ce que...

Mû se força à respirer calmement. La peur du noir revenait, il ne devait pas la laisser reprendre le dessus. Le Bélier avança prudemment son autre main, mais lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur cuisante qui l'avait brûlé, il recula doucement et posa sa main un peu en dessous. Ce contact un peu cireux lui rapellait quelque chose... Une... une bougie?

Mû écarquilla les yeux et porta ses doigts à ses paupières, prudemment. Il avait pourtant bien les yeux ouverts. Et la chaleur devant son visage, plus la brûlure à sa main signifiait clairement qu'il était en face d'une bougie allumée. Pourquoi ne voyait-il rien? Il restait dans le noir...

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tard_

Milo ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il sentait le froid des dalles sur lesquelles il était allongé, ressentait la chaleur d'une bougie à quelques pas de lui, sentait la poussière qui stagnait dans l'air et pouvait même entendre les battements d'un coeur proche. Ses sens étaient considérablement développés...

Le Scorpion porta automatiquement une main à son cou et grimaça en sentant une morsure nette de vampire, baignée de son propre sang. Il s'était donc fait mordre... Allait-il devenir un vampire à son tour?

_- Bien sûr, Milo... mais pas tout de suite. Ca sera progressif..._

Milo n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix moqueuse qui résonnait dans le château. Il s'était fait mordre... Mais avant même que cette évidence ne vienne frapper son esprit, ses sens l'avertirent d'une respiration saccadée à quelques mètres de lui. Il se releva aussitôt, les muscles bandés et les sens en alerte,poussé par un instinct qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Son regard accrocha rapidement une silhouette et il examina avec attention l'homme accroupi en dessous de la bougie qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure.

Etait-il dangeureux? Il était... affaibli... Il suffisait de voir à quel point il était crispé... Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux l'achever tout de suite, comme ça il ne serait pas à abattre plus tard... Milo écarquilla les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? gémit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Depuis quand réagissait-il comme ça? Depuis quand voulait-il tuer un homme, sous prétexte qu'il était affaibli et que c'était une bonne occasion? D'ailleurs... cet homme...

- Mû!

Milo releva la tête et se précipita à côté de son compagnon d'arme.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Le vampire est revenu? Où est-il? Dis-le moi!

Sa peur commençait à reprendre le dessus. Il savat que ce n'était pas une bonneméthode à adopter avec le Bélier qui semblait plutôt choqué. Mais il devait savoir où était le vampire. Il devait rester le plus loin possible de lui.

- Milo?

- Bien sûr! Qui penses-tu que... oh non...

La colère et la peur du Scorpion s'évanouirent aussitôt. Milo serra les lèvres en voyant le regard vide et sans expression de Mû. Il se redressa et attrapa la bougie, puis il la plaça devant le regard de Mû qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Les pupilles ne se rétractèrent pas. Il continua de fixer le sol devant lui sans le voir. Et lui qui avait peur du noir...

- Milo... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... il fait noir...

- Je sais, attends...

Le Scorpion ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais vu le Bélier dans cet état... A la limite, il aurait presque préféré le voir pleurer, ou crier, ou se mettre en colère. Là, Mû était juste... sans expression, indifférent. Et soudainement, Milo se rappela des paroles de son ami lorsqu'il l'avait tiré du noir: "Ce n'est pas une peur panique comme les autres... Ca me plonge dans un état catatonique..."

Bon... catatonique signifiait négativisme, inertie... paroles étranges, actes paradoxaux... autrement dit, Mû était totalement inutile. Milo voulait sortir de ce château, et s'il devait traîner le Bélier il n'en finirait pas. Hors de question de prendre un poids encombrant, il vaudrait mieux le tuer dès à présent. Et au moins, il ne souffrirait pas... Milo balaya les environs q'un regard soudainement rouge brûlant. Pas d'arme... Bon, alors il l'étranglerait...

- Non!

Milo entrecriosa ses doigts etpressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de se diriger vers le cou de Mû qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Jamais il ne tuerait Mû sous prétexte qu'il était sans défense! Au contraire...

_- Tu es en train de devenir un vampire... lorsque tes canines auront poussé, tu verras... tu ne voudras plus tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il est inutile... tu voudras lui prendre son sang!_

* * *

_Au même moment, dans la jungle_

- Oh, j'en ai marre!

- Arrête de te plaindre... fais moins de bruit, aussi... murmura Aiolia en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres.

Kanon soupira trancha quelques branches qui lui obstruait le passage. Le Lion avait tendance à être un peu paranoiaque... Il regarda la corde autour de sa taille d'un air goguenard. Aiolia avait même tenu à l'encorder à lui! Et s'il se souvenait bien, c'était parce qu'il craignait qu'il y ait un trou béant qui s'ouvre sous les pieds de Kanon... "Ces Dieux son capables de tout!" lui avait-il dit. Kanon leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant ça. En réalité... par son attitude, il masquait surtout sa gêne. Après tout, Aiolia ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris dans un instant de gloire. Kanon devait bien avouer que cela le soulageait d'avoir quitté les falaises pour atteindre la jungle.

- Kanon, reste derrière moi.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement! répliqua vertement le Marinas. Je te rappelle que tu m'as attaché à toi!

- Arrête de réagir comme ça! Je fais ça pour ta sécurité!

- Et la tienne! Tu y as pensé?

- Moi j'ai peu de chance pour qu'une mer s'ouvre sous mes pieds! J'ai peur de l'eau, c'est vrai, mais seulement quand je ne touche pas le fond! Alors je ne risque pas de rencontrer ma peur d'aussitôt!

Kanon marmonna un peu sans rien répondre. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Mais le Lion commençait à l'échauffer avec son attitude surprotectrice. Il lui rappelait Saga, mais avec une autre attitude... une attitude toute contraire à celle de son frère en fait. Avec Saga, Kanon cherchait toujours à attirer son attention. Son jumeau ne s'occupait jamais de lui, ou trop peu. Il s'inquiétait pour le pauvre enfant blessé dans l'arène, mais pas pour son frère, oh non! Kanon souffrait de ce manque d'attention.

Par contre... Avec Aiolia, c'était le contraire. Il avait trop d'attention. Kanon s'en sentait étouffé. Peut-être était-il trop difficile, en fait. Mais bientôt, la marche prit fin en même temps que cette fichue jungle.

- Il était temps... soupira Kanon en passant une main sur son front trempé de sueur.

Il rejeta ses longs cheveux bleus dans son dos. La chaleur environnante lui faisait envier les cheveux d'Aiolia... Lui au moins n'avait pas trop chaud. Mais en parlant d'Aiolia, celui-ci s'était arrêté et fixait à présent un fourré. Kanon, intrigué, le rejoignit et regarda aussi. Il eut aussitôt un sourire amusé.

- Je ne risque pas de rencontrer ma peur d'aussitôt, hein? répéta-t-il, le ton moqueur en tournant son regard vers le Lion.

Mais il dut bientôt se reculer légèrement, sa peur à lui refaisant surface. Ils se trouvaient devant un ravinpeu profond etil était parfaitement possible de discerner l'eau qui tapissait le fond. D'après la couleur sombre, ce devait être profond... Aiolia soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

- Il doit y avoir un pont quelque part pour traverser.

- Oui, bien sûr, histoire de faciliter la tâche, ironisa Kanon. Les Dieux son cléments...

- Tais-toi.

- Et pourquoi? Regarde les choses en...

- Tais-toi je te dis. Et regarde sur ta gauche.

Kanon se tût et regarda dans la direction indiquée par son camarade. Il y avait une mince silhouette, au loin, qui regardait elle aussi le ravin. Apparemment, elle ne les avait pas remarqué... Kanon fronça les sourcils et recula précipitamment, entraînant par la même occasion Aiolia avec lui. Il s'accroupit dans les broussailles et força le Lion à faire de même.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le Marinas plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Aiolia pour l'empêcher de parleret murmura à son oreille:

- C'est pas toi qui disait que les Dieux étaient capables de tout? Alors qui te dit que c'est allié, qu'on a vu?

Aiolia enleva la main de Kanon et lui répliqua sur le même ton:

- Et qui te dit que c'est un ennemi!

- Allons voir dans ce cas. Mais on le prend par derrière.

Le Lion hocha la tête. Finalement, Kanon était peut-être encore plus paranoiaque que lui. Mais il vallait mieux être parano que imprudent, si on voulait survivre au Défi des Dieux.

* * *

_Olympe_

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont drôles!

Déméter haussa les épaules et redressa un peu sa tunique voilée. Ahprodite ne changerait jamais, un rien l'amusait.

- Ce n'est pas loyal, ce que tu fais, répliqua-t-elle doucement. Enlève de là cet ogre, il n'a rien à faire dans ce monde.

-C'est vrai, tu troubles l'ordre des choses, Aphrodite, approuva Héphaistos.

- Mais c'est amusant! s'exclama la Déesse en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière et en lançant un regard langoureux à la ronde.

Déméter soupira en voyant les Dieux prêts à céder. Tous étaient à nouveau sous le charme de la Déesse, sauf un...

- Zeus, s'il te plait, intervient, réclama-t-elle. Notre but est d'estimer si ces mortels peuvent oui ou non rester sur Terre. Nous ne sommes pas sencés nous amuser.

- C'est vrai, concéda Zeus. Aphrodite, retire immédiatemment cet ogre. Mets Camus à la place. Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient à une illusion. Elles n'existent pas sur ce monde.

Le Déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté soupira et eut un vague geste en direction de la planète en question. C'était vraiment barbant! A quoi bon tous les inviter s'ils ne pouvaient pas se distraire! Aphrodite échangea un regard avec Hermès qui eut un sourire, devinant ce qu'elle pensait. A son tour mais plus discrètement, il dirigea son regard bleu vers le monde et cligna des yeux. Aphrodite eut un sourire en devinant ce qui attendait les trois hommes. Voilà un peu de distraction!

* * *

_Donc, au bord du gouffre et selon la volonté des Dieux, retrouvons Camus..._

Camus se gratta la tête, perplexe. Que faisait-il là? Ne venait-il pas à l'instant de voir des montagnes? Pourquoi était-il à présent coincé entre une falaise et une jungle? Encore un coup des Dieux? Camus soupira, trop de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.Les Dieux étaient vraiment insuportables en ce moment. Il décida de mettre cette histoire de côté pour le moment et regarda autour de lui. Aucun pont pour traverser. Peut-être derait-il passer par la jungle... Mais à ce moment, un bruit de broussaillement, derrière lui, le fit dresser l'oreille. Il seretourna juste à temps pour voir Saga se jeter sur lui, un grand couteau à la main. La lame siffla dans les airs et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, stoppée par les mains de Camus.

- Ca... Camus?

Le chevalier du Verseau comprit son erreur en voyant la stupeur sur le visage de son agresseur. Ce n'était pas Saga mais Kanon qui l'avait attaqué. Mais avant même de pouvoir s'étonner, Camus sentit la douleur fulgurante de la lame lui sabrer les mains. Il les pressa contre son pantalon pour arrêter le sang, et serra les dents.

- Je suis désolé! s'excusa Kanon. A l'instant, j'aurais juré voir à ta place un grand type avec des cheveux noirs! Et quand j'ai attaqué, tu... tu...

- Oui, je sais, répliqua Camus. Je n'ai pas compris comment je suis arrivé là. Je suppose que c'est un coup des Dieux.

- Bon, ne bouge pas on va te soigner, annonça une autre voix sur la gauche.

Camus releva le regard difficilement et aperçut Aiolia. Lui aussi était là? c'était une bonne chose. Plusils étaient nombreux, mieuxils pourraient se soutenir en cas d'attaque des Dieux. Camus ne grimaça même pas lorsque Aiolia et Kanon ensserrèrent ses mains dans des bandages. Kanon le regarda d'un air interloqué et demanda:

- Tu ne ressens jamais rien, dis-moi?

- C'est mieux que toi qui ne cesse de parler, en tout cas, marmonna Aiolia en nouant sa bande de tissu. Voilà, ça devrait rapidement cicatriser.

- Merci. Ou alliez-vous?

- Pour le moment, nous voulions rejoindre les autres.

- Les autres?

- Oui, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à subir ce test, expliqua Kanon en haussant les épaules. Il y a encore Shaka, Mû et Milo à retrouver.

- Et vous savez où ils sont? demanda Camus en se relevant.

- Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée, avoua Aiolia. C'est pour ça que nous marchons sans but, en fait.

Camus approuva silencieusement et bientôt, un silence un peu tendu s'installa. Kanon, Camus et Aiolia n'avaient jamais vraiment été très proches les uns des autres... Durant la guerre contre Hadès, tous avaient été dans des camps différents. Enfin, ils avaient tous des caractères plutôt opposés. Aiolia soupira et reprit la parole.

- La nuit tombe. On devrait peut-être se reposer un peu et faire un feu.

- Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas, non? questionna Camus. Se serait une manière très simple de nous repérer...

- T'inquiète pas, répondit Aiolia avec un sourire engageant. Je pense que les Dieux ne veulent nous tester qu'en nous opposant à nos peurs les plus profondes. Donc, si aucun d'entre nous n'a peur des tueurs ou autres, on ne risque rien à allumer un feu.

Camus réfléchit un instant et ajouta:

- En plus, ça pourrait aider Shaka, Mû et Milo à nous rejoindre, au cas où. Je suis d'accord.

- Ca te va, Kanon?

- Oui, pas de problème. Je vais chercher de quoi faire du feu.

- Je viens avec toi. On revient, Camus!

Le Verseau hocha la tête et regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner dans la jungle. Il les suivit à son tour et trouva une petite clairière qui leur servivrait d'abri provisoire.Il n'aimait pas le feu. Enfin, tant que cela se limitait à un feu de camp, il ne craignait rien. Par contre, il ne pourrait pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit en sachant qu'un feu brûle à côté de lui... Soudainement, un nouveau bruit le fit se retourner brusquement. Il scruta d'un regard attentif la forêt derrière lui... mais ne distingua rien. C'était sûrement un fruit de son imagination... Mais par précaution, et parce que c'était dans sa nature d'être méfiant, Camus se leva et s'approcha doucement des fourrés qui entourait la clairière où ils s'étaient installés. Rien de suspect...

- Camus?

Le Verseau réprima un sursaut en entendant la voix de Kanon derrière lui.

- Un problème? demanda Aiolia en revenant aussi, les bras chargés de bois mort.

- Non, aucun. Je vérifiais quelque chose.

- D'accord.

Bientôt, le feu brûla entre les trois homme réunis en triangle et la nuit tomba peu à peu. Aucun ne parlait et le silence était opressant. Mais appremment, seuls Aiolia et Kanon le ressentaient. Camus était allongé par terre, une jmabe pliée et l'autre étendue, les mains croisées derrière la tête il ne semblait pas embarrassé le moins du monde.

- De qui êtes-vous responsable? murmura Aiolia, plus pour meubler le silence que pour se renseigner.

- De Saga... répondit Kanon d'une voix si basse que les deux autres durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Aiolia soupira.

- Les Dieux ont le sens de l'humour... Moi c'est Masque de Mort.

- Celui-là, je n'aurais pas vraiment de complexe à le laisser mourir... marmonna Kanon, ses yeux bleus étincelants.

- Ne dis pas ça, répliqua calmement Camus. Il a accepté beaucoup de souffrances pour sauver Athéna.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas fidèle à votre Déesse, répondit Kanon. Mais son âme est noire.

- Je pense que ce n'est qu'une fascade qu'il nous montre... annonça le Verseau. Enfin... nous le saurons si nous retournons sur Terre.

- Nous y retournerons!affirma fermement Aiolia. Et toi, qui est à ta charge?

- Aphrodite. Et...

Camus se redressa et observa dans les yeux ses compagnons.

- ... il ne mourra pas par ma faute.

Aiolia et Kanon restèrent un instant interdits, puis ils eurent un sourire et approuvèrent. Aucun chevalier d'or ne mourra. Pas cette fois en tout cas.

* * *

_Retour au Sanctuaire_

- Attends... pas encore... voilà, pousse maintenant!

Masque de Mort et Shura poussèrent en même temps, et bientôt la colonne de pierre s'encastra sur son socle. Shura se redressa avec un sourire et observa d'un air satisfait le temple du Taureau, remit en état.

- Et voilà! Ca avance vite!

- Ca avance vite, tu dis? grogna Masque de Mort en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour enlever la poussière. Il n'y a que les temples de la Vierge et du Taureau qui sont restaurés!

- C'est pas grave, moi je pensais que sans nos cosmos, on irait bien moins vite que ça, répliqua Shura.

- Soyons optimistes... marmonna Masque de Mort en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le Capricorne eut un sourire. Masque de Mort avait beau montrer encore et toujours son caractère de tête de mule et de grincheux; sa relation avec Aphrodite avait fait le tour du Sanctuaire... et personne n'était aveugle au point de penser que le Cancer ferait semblant. Donc,sa cruautén'était qu'une fascade... Et ce qui amusait le plus Shura, c'était que Masque de Mort redoublait de mauvaise humeur avec les autres chevaliers car il ne voulait pas trop montrer sa vraie nature.

Shura pouffa de rire en imaginant le cruel chevalier du Cancer offrir des roses à Aphrodite. Ca devait être comique...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, toi? s'exclama Masque de Mort en se retournant brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est sur toi? répondit Shura avec un sourire.

Mais sa plus grosse erreur fut de regarder le Cancer. Aussitôt, son imagination transforma Masque de Mort en charmant gentleman en costard qui allume des chandelles pour un dîner romantique. Et Shura fut obligé de s'appuyer sur une colonne pour rire à son aise. Aussitôt, Masque de Mort l'attrapa par son haut et le redressa pour pouvoir le voir en face.

- Arrête de rire! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

- Ah ah... mais rien...

- Dis-le moi ou je t'enfile ton Excalibur par le... Shura, qu'est-ce que t'as?

Le Capricorne s'arrêta vite de rire et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Il avait mal au ventre, la tête lui tournait... qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait... il avait envie de dormir et... mais qu'est-ce c'était? Il voyait Mû en train de se tenir la main... ses yeux semblaient vides... mais maintenant il revoyait Masque de Mort. Il semblait affolé. Pourquoi? Le visage de Masque de Mort se brouilla, et Shura put encore voir Mû. Cette fois, il courait dans un couloir, mais pas seul. Quelqu'un le tirait par la main... qui était-ce? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Réponds-moi! s'écria Masque de Mort. Merde!

Le Cancer rattrapa son compagnon juste à temps, avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Il l'assit et l'appuya contre la colonne.

- Hé... Mû est bizarre... et puis j'ai envie de dormir...

- Mais pourquoi comme ça? C'est pas normal! Pourquoi tu me parles de Mû, là?

- Je... je ne sais plus...

Shura avait sommeil... Mais qu'il le laisse dormir... sa voix était trop irritante... Ah, Mû trébucha. Mais quelqu'un l'aida à se relever avec douceur...et il continua de courir. Pourquoi semblait-il si vide? La vision se brouilla encore et il revit le temple du Taureau. Il était si fatigué!

* * *

Masque de Mort resta quelques secondes sans réagir en voyant Shura basculer sur le côté, les yeux clos et le teint pâle. Le Cancer le redressa brusquement et constata à son grand soulagement qu'il était encore conscient. 

- Laisse-moi dormir... murmura Shura.

- Plus tard! Bon... Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Athéna! Reste là!

Le Cancer se leva brusquement et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais une chose était sûre: seule Athéna aurait une réponse. Alors Masque de Mort se mit à gravir les escaliers le plus vite en maudissant leur longueur. En passant par le temple des Gémeaux, il tomba sur Saga mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? cria Saga alors qu'il disparaissait déjà.

- Descends au temple du Taureau! répliqua Masque de Mort sans freiner.

_Pourvu que j'arrive à temps..._ songea-t-il en serrant les dents, le regard fixé devant lui.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard_

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Athéna?

La Déesse posa sa main sur le front de Shura. Son regard était las et triste, et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question d'Aphrodite. Ses yeux se relevèrent lentement et balayèrent ses chevaliers d'or, debouts et en cercle autour du lit où reposait Shura. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée... Elle venait d'achever trois guerres, et voilà qu'elle devait en commencer une nouvelle, presque aussi éprouvante que les précédentes.

- Athéna...

La Déesse releva le regard vers Saga et fut frappée par son regard profond.

- N'abandonnez pas maintenant... murmura-t-il.

Athéna resta un instant figée et observa une fois de plus Aphrodite, Masque de Mort, Dokho, son Grand Pope et Aldébaran qui étaient à ses côtés. Puis elle se tourna vers Shura. Son visage était calme, sa respiration lente. Ses cheveux ébènes contrastaient avec la pâleur de son teint et de ses draps. Elle reprit son souffle et se redressa. Ce n'était pas à elle de désespérer. Pas pour le moment.

- Shura est lié à Mû... si notre chevalier du Bélier succombe, Shura le suivra.

- Ca veut dire que Mû est... commença Aldébaran en écarquillant les yeux.

- Non... pas encore... déclara fermement Athéna. Mais... il faiblit. Sa volonté de survivre faillit, et Shura suit le mouvement. Il est actuellement plongé dans une sorte de coma plutôt agité.

- C'est-à-dire? demanda Dokho d'un ton inquiet.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il voit tout ce qui se passe au niveau de Mû. C'est pourquoi il est si peu calme. Il doit s'inquiéter.

Un silence s'installa, seulement rompu par le souffle paisiblede Shura. Chacun des chevaliers présents pensaient à quelque chose en particulier, tous avaient sûrement des opinions différentes... mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que tous savaient que les Dieux devaient bien s'amuser, là-haut. Et qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien.

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6: Indigènes

Réponses aux reviews: 

Thealie: Merci! Apollon ne sera pas le seul à partcicper, je crois que tous les Dieux s'amusent bien. Enfin, les choses se concrètisent dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira! A bientôt et merci!

Gaelle: Désolée, j'ai mis un temps par croyable à pondre ce chapitre... en fait, je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspi. Mais là, j'ai trouvé le fil conducteur qui va me permettre de continuer plus vite. C'était ça qui me manquait! Les envies de Milo vont s'amplifier dans ce chapitre, et les autres vont aussi avoir de gros prblèmes... Bonne lecture et merci!

Gwenaelle: Merci pour ton encouragement. Je ne vais pas faire une fic très impliquée dans le yaoi, mais comme tu l'as sûrement déjà vu avec Aphrodite et Masque de Mort, j'ai met un peu. Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Shadow of Arashi: Mmmm... d'autres couples... normalement oui, mais il faut que je les sente bien sinon ça fera du yaoi pas vraiment réussi. Bah tiens, tu as deviné pour Zeus. On va enfin voir ce Dieu molasse intervenir dans ce chap. Merci pour ta réflexion sur Kanon. Pour sa réaction avec Masque de Mort, je l'ai fait réagir comme ça car je trouvais que ça collait bien à son caractère un peu impulsif... Mais après tout, tu as peut-être raison. Kanon est un personnage si complexe! Pour Saga... bah, lis dis donc ce chapitre pour savoir de quoi il en retourne! Merci pour ta review qui fait fait toujours aussi plaisir, et à bientôt!

Lou-la-Vénusienne: Désolée, ce chapitre était vraiment en retard. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration! J'espère que cette attente n'aura pas été vaine et que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt et merci!

Ookami-Lyththys Somaedda: pitié... arrêtons le langage texto qui tue la langue française et qui est impossible à décrypter... lol, sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, tu m'en vois désolée. Tu sais, moi les lemons... je n'aime pas tellement ça, en fait. Désolée, je ne pense pas en mettre dans cette fic, avant tout basée sur les épreuves des chevaliers. A bientôt et merci!

Darkshadow999: Lol, pour le plan avec Shaka et Mû, je crios que ça ne va pas se faire comme ça! Pour Aphrodite et Masque de Mort, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensembles... je ferais sûrement un passage sur eux dans les chapitres à venir! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivie, et à très bientôt!

Misaoshi: Désolée! Vraiment, je n'arrivais pas à la continuer, ces temps-ci... là c'est reparti. Juste pour te rassurer, même si je ne fais pas avancer une fic pendant longtemps, si je l'abandonne, je préviens toujours! Donc ne t'inquiète pas, celle-ci arrivera bien à ses fins, car j'ai trouvé le fil conducteur qui me permettra d'avancer. Encore désolée de ce terrible retard! Merci et à bientôt!

Chapitre 6: Indigènes

Shaka rouvrit les yeux lentement. Il avait un mal de tête horrible... Grimaçant légèrement, il appuya ses deux mains sur le sol boueux et se redressa pour regarder autour de lui. Bon... au moins il n'était plus enfermé, il n'y avait plus de labyrinthe autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une forêt magnifique, avec des arbres épais et fournis. Ils s'élevaient haut au-dessus de lui... Le chevalier de la Vierge se releva et observa la clairière dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il faisait sombre, mais Shaka n'eut aucun mal à deviner que c'était l'aurore... Qu'il était bon de revoir le soleil! Le chevalier respira à fond et sentit son calme légendaire revenir en lui. La sérénité de Bouddha ne l'avait jamais quittée, en fait, mais enfermé dans sa peur, il ne parvenait plus à la retrouver.

Shaka se frotta la tête, perplexe. Il se souvenait d'avoir chuté dans un long tunnel... une trappe s'était ouverte dans le labyrinthe et il avait dévalé les pentes avec une rapidité effrayante. Après, il avait du perdre connaissance en atterrissant sur ce sol... Mais lorsqu'il leva la tête, Shaka ne vit rien de semblable à un tunnel ou quoique se soit d'autre. Shaka fronça les sourcils: ce devait être encore un coup des Dieux... Après tout, il avait du mal à comprendre non seulement comment le sol pouvait être boueux alors que les arbres étaient secs et que donc il n'avait pas plu, mais en plus comment avait-il fait pour s'évanouir sur un sol aussi mou... Enfin, il chercherait à comprendre plus tard.

Shaka tourna sur lui-même pour tenter de se repérer. Il devait retrouver les autres...

- Shaka...

Le chevalier de la Vierge sursauta. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix, très proche de lui et... familière... Il se retourna brusquement mais ne vit que des arbres, derrière lui. Avait-il eu une hallucination? Ou bien serait-ce encore un coup des Dieux?

- Shaka... besoin... de ton aide...

Cette voix-ci était différente... et il la reconnaissait mieux!

- Aiolia! Où es-tu? demanda à haute voix le chevalier de la Vierge en fouillant les alentours du regard.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il n'y avait que les arbres autour de lui... Mais alors... Saisi d'un doute horrible, Shaka s'approcha rapidement de l'arbre d'où venait la voix du Lion. Serait-il possible que... Shaka observa longuement l'arbre: on ne voyait pas le tronc car il était dissimulé par d'épaisses lianes qui le parcouraient. Le chevalier de la Vierge passa sa main dessus et ne sentit rien d'inhabituel...

- Aiolia? risqua-t-il. Tu... tu es par ici?

- Shaka...

Le chevalier sursauta: la voix du Lion venait directement de l'arbre. Il s'approcha lentement et appuya son oreille contre les lianes qui recouvraient le tronc, le coeur battant. Et aussitôt, il se recula brusquement, horrifié. Il avait senti une respiration! Tournant la tête sur le côté, Shaka se dirigea vers la première voix qu'il avait entendu.

- Camus? murmura-t-il.

Ancune réponse ne vint. Ce n'était peut-être pas cet arbre... Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ses compagnons avaient été métarmophosés en arbres! Comment Athéna avait-elle pu laisser faire ça? Shaka balaya la clairière du regard. Etait-il possible qui tous se trouvent ici? Comment les sortir de là? Le chevalier de la Vierge se sentait perdu, désemparé... Peut-être étaient-ils en danger de mort et il ne le savait même pas. Shaka se retourna et s'appuya contre le tronc derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser au sol et fixa les feuillages, perplexe.

- Mais...

Shaka se retourna pour regarder l'arbre derrière lui. C'était impossible... Un arbre ne pouvait pas avoir cette chaleur... Saisi d'un doute, le chevalier de la Vierge se redressa sur les genoux et attrapa les lianes des deux mains. Il les écarta fébrilement et tenta de les arracher. Mais elles étaient bien trop solides... Soudainement, ses doutes furent confirmés. Un éclat argenté luisait derrière une liane. Patiemment, Shaka dégagea le couteauqui brillait entre les feuilles en tordant la liane. Enfin, il finit par tenir l'arme à la lame acérée dans ses mains.

Shaka trancha les lianes très lentement, en faisant attention à ne rien coupe d'autre. Et bientôt, il put se rendre compte de son erreur. Ses amis n'avaient pas été transformés arbre, ils avaient été ligotés auxtroncs par les lianes. C'était presqu'incroyable, car les herbes avaient l'air d'être là depuis si longtemps... Abasourdi, Shaka observa la main qu'il avait dégagé. Il se redressa aussitôt et commença à couper les lianes au niveau du visage. Bientôt, il sut que c'étaitKanon qui se trouvait là. Son visage était pâle et il semblait inconscient. Shaka dégagea un peu plus les liens qui le retenaient plaqué contre le tronc et il prit son pouls. Il était lent et faible... Mais régulier. Apparemment il n'était pas en danger de mort.

- Kanon... Kanon, tu m'entends?

Devant le mutisme du général, Shaka serra les dents et reprit son couteau pour le libérer. Mais inexplicablement, les lianes qui emprisonnaient son corps étaient plus solides... bien trop solides pour être tranchées.Elles résistaient à la lame pourtant acérée de Shaka... Un souffle haletant le rappela à la réalité. S'il ne pouvait pas les dégager entièrement, du moins pouvait-il leur permettre de respirer plus librement.

Il retourna à l'arbre où il avait entendu Aiolia et entreprit de libérer son visage aussi. En posant les mains sous les joues du Lion, Shaka frissonna: elles étaient glaciales. Maintenant, la question était: y avait-il d'autres chevaliers? Il n'en avait découvert que deux, mais après tout Kanon n'avait pas parlé...

- Aiolia... murmura Shaka en fixant le visage pâle. Si tu m'entends, il faut absolument que tu me dises s'il y a d'autres chevaliers ici... Aiolia!

- ...

- Bon, excuse-moi...

Shaka se redressa et souffla à fond. Il rouvrit les yeux et gifla Aiolia de toutes ses forces. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa des lèvres du Lion tandis que sa tête partait sur la droite. Shaka le redressa précipitamment.

- Je suis désolé...

- C'était... nécessaire... Ecoute je... n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que... que je m'évanouisse pour de bon.

- Y a-t-il d'autres chevaliers ici?

- Oui mais... ce n'est pas urgent... nous pouvons respirer sans problème...

Aiolia avait du mal à parler. Il semblait comme vidé de ses forces... Shaka maintint son visage droit et chercha le regard vague du Lion.

- Ces arbres... se sont eux qui vous ont attaqué?

- Non... se sont... des humains... enfin, ils sont étranges, beaucoup moins développés... que nous... des sortes d'indigènes primitifs et... je crois que se sont les habitants de ce monde. Ils nous ont sauté dessus et... Shaka... ils sont horribles!

La tête d'Aiolia pesait de plus en plus lourd dans les mains de Shaka. Son visage était crispé et il cherchait son souffle.

- Continue...

- Ils... Ils... oh Shaka... _ils sont derrière toi..._

_

* * *

_

_Mû..._

Mal à la tête...

_Mû, écoute-moi..._

Non... trop noir.

_Tu dois revenir..._

Qui es-tu? Ta voix m'est familière...

_Shura... Tu te souviens de moi?_

Bien sûr... chevalier du Capricorne... que fais-tu dans ma tête?

_Je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Je suis dans nos deux esprits réunis, qui ne se trouvent ni dans ta tête, ni dans la mienne. Nous sommes en dehors du temps et de l'espace..._

Hein?

_Tu n'as pas compris, ce n'est pas grave. Moi non plus, en fait, je t'ai juste répété ce qu'Athéna vient de me dire._

Mais... tu n'es plus sur Terre? Je... je suis mort et toi aussi?

_Non... pas encore... je suis dans le coma._

Pourquoi?

_Parce que tu abandonnes, Mû._

J'abandonne?

_Oui... tu n'as plus la volonté de te battre alors..._

... alors tu plonges avec moi. Oh Shura, je suis désolé... Athéna ne peut rien faire?

_Non... La seule personne capable de faire quelque chose ici, c'est toi. Moi je ne fais que te suivre._

Tu... tu seras furieux si je venais à mourir... parce que toi aussi tu mourras... alors tu veux que je me batte, c'est ça?

_Non... Mû, fais comme tu peux. C'est toi qui te bats, de nous deux, alors je n'ai rien à te dicter._

Mais si je meurs...

_Je te suivrais._

Tu ne m'en voudras pas?

_Moi non. Mais..._

Oui?

_Mû, je sais que tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu n'es pas comme ça..._

Mais Shura... tu ne te rends pas compte... j'ai peur...

_Je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire ça... Ca fait bizarre. Je sais que tu as peur. Comme tout le monde... Mais tu n'es pas de ceux qui abandonne aussi facilement._

_Je te connais peu... mais je sais ça de toi au moins. On a souvent été opposés, tous les deux, pas vrai? C'est pour ça que ça me fait bizarre de te parler comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. J'aimerais que tu reviennes, juste histoire de continuer cette discussion. Et je pourrais te dire de quoi j'ai peur, moi aussi._

Ah bon? Tu ferais ça?

_Bien sûr... mais pour ça il faut que tu reviennes._

_

* * *

_

- Mû! Mû s'il te plait... reprends-toi...

Milo se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait ce qui lui arrivait, il était en train de devenir un vampire. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, à se retenir de sortir pour trouver de la nourriture... à aspirer du sang... chaud... le sang... de cet être si faible en ce moment... Les yeux bleus de Milo devinrent rouges, fugitivement.

- Non!

Milo crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Il ne devait pas penser à Mû! Le Bélier devait se reprendre. Même avec sa nouvelle cécité, Mû pouvait se défendre contre lui. Mais là... Il restait adossé contre un mur, les genoux repliés, immobile et regardant droit devant avec un regard vide d'émotion. Milo l'avait tiré jusqu'à cette pièce vide et depuis il lui parlait pour tenter de le faire revenir à la vie...

- Mû s'il te plait... c'est trop dur de résister...

Pas de réponse. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas l'abandonner ici! Il serait capable de mourir de faim! Dans cet état, il ne pouvait rien faire en autonome! Même pas... se défendre... ça faisait de lui une proie facile... Milo eut un sourire de démon et l'éclat grenade revint dans ses yeux. Lentement, ses doigts se détendirent et lâchèrent ses cheveux. Son regard vint se verrouiller à celui de Mû, toujours vide. Il déplia doucement ses jambes comme pour tester ses muscles un peu engourdis, et s'avança doucement sur le sol, sans un bruit. Les genoux à demi fléchis, tout son corps tendu et en alerte, Milo avança doucement vers Mû et s'accroupit devant lui, avec le même sourire aux lèvres. Laissant ses avant-bras reposer sur ses cuisses, il croisa les doigts et observa calmement Mû, fixant sur lui son regard rouge à travers les mèches bleues qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- Tu ne fais rien? Ca te fait donc si peur que ça le noir?

Milo pencha un peu la tête pour tenter de capter les yeux violets. Il avança une main et redressa lentementde Mû pour le voir en face. Il se sentit frissonner en sentant la douce chaleur humaine que dégageait le Bélier. Il avait envie de l'aspirer...

- Toi un chevalier d'or... je ne peux pas y croire... Avoir peur du noir, c'est dingue... se moqua le Scorpion en lâchant le visage de Mû.

Sans qu'il ne le voit, une étincelle s'alluma alors dans le regard creux de Mû.

- Athéna, tu choisis bien mal tes guerriers... Le noir, ça ne peut rien faire... Encore, les vampires, ça peut attaquer... Mais du noir, ce n'est que du vide...

Milo éclata de rire et repoussa les mèches violettes de Mû qui voilaient son cou.

- Voilà à quoi tu es réduit, une simple poupée de chiffon...

L'étincelle s'intensifia et Milo poussa légèrement la tête de Mû sur le côté.

- ... tu n'as réussis à survivre qu'en évitant les combats, lors des premières guerres... je comprends pourquoi... si tu as peur du noir, alors tes adversaires...

Milo se pencha doucement vers la chaleur qui l'attirait depuis tout à l'heure.

_Mû réveille-toi je t'en supplie! Ne me laisse pas faire ça!_

- Je ne vais même pas te transformer en vampire, tu ne le mérites pas... Je vais t'aspirer ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte et te laisser crever... souffla Milo à l'oreille du Bélier.

Mais au moment où ses dents allaient transpercer la peau pâle de Mû, celui-ci se redressa brusquement, le souffle court, et repoussa violemment Milo qui retomba en arrière. Le choc le fit redevenir normal et ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Milo, indécis, observa Mû qui avait déplié ses jambes. Il semblait en colère... Très en colère. Etait-cece qu'il lui avait ditqui l'avait poussé à sortir de son mutisme?

- Mû?

- Ne redis plus jamais ça, Milo... souffla Mû.

- Promis. Je suis désolé je... je crois que je me transforme en vampire... je... je ne t'aurais pas tué, je n'ai pas de canines, pas encore... Mais j'ai essayé de te provoquer, tu comprends? Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais!

Mû hocha la tête lentement, reprenant son souffle.

- Ma peur est... un sujet sensible.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte. Mû, je suis dangereux. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne me laisse pas m'approcher de toi et... enfin, quand je deviens un vampire, mes yeux passent du bleus au rouge, tu pourras le savoir, comme ça...

- Milo... je n'y vois rien...

- Ah oui...

Un silence tendu plana entre les deux chevaliers. Un peu hésitant, Milo se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Mû.

- Je... je voulais m'excuser...

- Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que je sais que tu n'y pensais pas.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je voulais m'excuser pour ne rien avoir fait quand le... le vampire t'a rendu... aveugle. Je n'ai pas bougé.

- C'est normal, tu étais face à ta plus grande peur.

- Pour te sauver, j'aurais du la combattre! siffla Milo en serrant les poings au sol et en baissant la tête. J'aurais du la surpasser...

- Je n'aurais pas réussi à surpasser la mienne pour te venir en aide, Milo... répondit Mû doucement. On n'est pas dans un roman. Et puis, je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu te rattraperas.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr...

Mû eut un léger rire et répondit:

- Ca me rappelle une question que Maître Sion m'avait posé, une fois... Il m'a demandé qui, à mon avis, me connaissait le mieux: moi-même ou mes proches?

- Je me connais mieux que tu ne me connais. Je sais que je ne vaincrai jamais ma peur, même pas pour Athéna.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr.

- On parie?

- Tiens... c'est normal que tu sois aussi calme alors que tu es en train de te transformer en vampire?

- Oui... d'une part, c'est justement la nature patiente du vampire qui me modère... Ensuite, je n'ai pas vraiment peur d'être un vampire... j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire, bien sûr... Mais j'ai plus peur lorsqu'un vampire est en face de moi, tu comprends?

- Pas tellement, non.

- Moi je me comprends.

- C'est le principal.

- Moui... alors, on parie?

Mû eut un sourire et répondit:

- Si tu veux... je me souviens de tes paris avec Milo... ça se finissait toujours mal...

- Cette fois, ça risque de se terminer encore plus mal. Je te paris... six heures d'entraînement physiques non stop si tu as raison, et pareil si c'est l'inverse.

- C'est d'accord...

Milo eut un sourire à son tour: message caché... Mû avait donc lui aussi la volonté de retourner sur Terre... Sinon, il n'aurait pas accepté un entraînement qui ne pouvait que se passer là-bas. Il avait retrouvé sa combativité, et c'était déjà ça.

- Mû... et si on sortait de ce château?

- Bonne idée. Mais il va falloir que tu me guides.

- Ah bon? Mais il te suffirait de faire comme Shaka et d'utiliser tes autres sens pour te diriger, non?

Milo perçut un frisson qui parcourait le corps de son voisin.

- Non... je ne pourrais pas.

Le Scorpion hocha silencieusement la tête: il s'y attendait, la peur de Mû n'était pas complètement partie. Il avait encore peur de se déplacer seul dans le noir. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait déjà parcouru un bon bout de chemin.

- D'accord... annonça Milo en se redressant. Debout camarade!

Il prit la main de Mû et l'aida à se redresser. Et aussitôt la douce chaleur du Bélier lui monta à la tête et il s'immobilisa. Mû, sentant que sa main était retenue dans un étau ferme, demanda:

- Milo? Ca va aller?

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

- Reprends-toi. De toute manière, tu n'as pas de canines, tu ne peux rien me faire.

La véracité des paroles de son compagnon ramena Milo à la réalité.

- Ah c'est vrai... Bon sang, Mû, j'ai presque été déçu quand tu m'as dit ça!

Mû perçut le ton à la fois désespéré et dégoûté du Scorpion.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... je t'ai dit que tu finiras pas vaincre ta peur. Retrouvons les autres maintenant.

Milo hocha la tête. Ne gardant que sa chemise, il enleva sa veste et la noua autour de sa taille. Puis il tendit une des manches à Mû.

- Je préfère que tu me tiennes comme ça, ça me stimulera moins. Laisse la manche tendue, que je sache où tu es et que tu saches où je vais. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

* * *

Shaka avala sa salive. Il avait la gorge sèche. Les indigènes étaient horribles. Ils avaient la peau séchée et tirée par la faim sur leurs os. Ils portaient des vêtements sales et déchirés qui pendaient plus sur leurs squelettes que sur leurs corps. Leurs regards étaient obsédants et fous, et ils avaient tous la bouche entrouverte d'où coulait de la bave. Blonds ou bruns, blancs ou noirs, vieux ou jeunes, ils portaient tous les cheveux longs qui pendaient en mèches sales sur leurs visages crasseux. Pour le moment, aucun ne bougeait et tous fixaient Shaka. Leurs râles l'entouraient. Adossé à Aiolia qui venait de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience, Shaka se sentait encerclé et seuls. Ils devaient être une vingtaine à le fixer en silence. 

- Que... que voulez-vous? demanda le chevalier de la Vierge en se reculant un peu plus.

La chaleur du corps de son ami, bien qu'étouffée, le rassurait un peu. Aucun des indigènes ne daigna répondre, mais ils se resserrèrent un peu plusautour Shaka.

- Vous... vous allez me faire la même chose? demanda-t-il en montrant Aiolia du doigt.

_Arrêtez de vous approcher... s'il vous plait..._

Les indigènes ne répondirent rien et se rapprochèrent encore. Mais Shaka n'eut pas le temps de penser à une autre question car un bras osseux s'enroula autour de son cou. Un indigène se trouvait derrière l'arbre! Shaka se débattit autant qu'il le put mais il sentit bientôt un couteau appuyer lentement sur son ventre.

- Toi on va te laisser partir... mais tu dois retrouver notre princesse... et on garde tes amis... souffla une voix rocailleuse à son oreille.

- Où... où dois-je aller? murmura Shaka.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il se rendit compte alors que le son sourd et régulier qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure n'était pas son coeur. Plus les indigènes s'approchaient, plus le son s'amplifiait. C'était eux. Il scandait ensemble une seule parole sourde que Shaka ne comprenait pas. Il s'approchaient de plus en plus... le couteau contre son ventre accentua sa pression... Bientôt, le plus proche des indigènes ne serait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il voyait son regard fixe et fou braqué dans le sien... Shaka, dans un élan d'affolement, se débattit de toutes ses forces et il retomba brusquement au sol, à bout de souffle Le bras lavait lâché. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit que les indigènes avaient tous disparu à part une petite fille métisse qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Tu... tu vas m'aider? murmura Shaka, toujours à genoux.

La petite fille ne répondit pas et Shaka réalisa à ses poings serrés au sol qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il se força à se calmer en fermant les yeux et en respirant à fond, puis il se redressa en regardant autour de lui. Les indigènes étaient partis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Shaka observa pensivement le visage de son compagnon...

_Tu dois retrouver notre princesse..._

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, les indigènes avaient une princesse... Et il devait la retrouver...

_Et on garde tes amis..._

C'était évident. S'il ne revenait pas avec la princesse, les indigènes tueraient Aiolia et Kanon... A cette pensée, Shaka reprit son couteau au sol et fit le tour des arbres en lacérant prudemment les lianes. Ainsi, il découvrit aussi Camus, ligoté en face des deux autres. Lui aussi semblait inconscient. La petite fille le regardait faire sans rien dire. Lorsque Shaka se fut assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, il souffla et regarda encore autour de lui. Il devait prendre une décision... Mais que faire? Ce monde semblait grand...

Soudainement, la petite fille se retourna et s'élança dans la forêt. Shaka n'hésita que le temps de regarder Camus, Kanon et Aiolia, puis il suivit aussi vite qu'il le put la petite fille.

* * *

_Là-haut, sur l'Olympe_

- ZEUS!

Le Dieu des Dieux fronça les sourcils en voyant Athéna entrer telle une furie dans la salle de réunion. Les autres Dieux la regardèrent passer, certains curieux et d'autres moqueurs.

- Qu'y a-t-il ma fille?

- J'exige que cette épreuve cesse! Ils ne devaient affronter que leurs plus grandes peurs, pas ramener une princesse venue de je ne sais où! s'exclama Athéna.

Son aura furieuse emplissait la salle, et bientôt les airs moqueurs s'estompèrent. Lorsqu'Athéna était dans cette colère, rares étaient ceux qui osaient encore la provoquer, même parmi les Dieux.

- De quoi parles-tu, ma fille? gronda Zeus.

- Allons, Athéna... c'est juste pour rire... soupira Aphrodite en s'étirant voluptueusement sur la banquette.

Elle adressa un sourire charmeur à la Déesse, mais se figea aussitôt. Peu de temps après, la lance divine d'Athéna se planta au-dessus d'elle, si profondément qu'elle s'enfonça jusqu'à la moitié dans le mur. Aphrodite fit elle aussi briller son cosmos et se mit face à Athéna, furieuse.

- Comment oses-tu m'attaquer!

- Comme oses-tu t'en prendre à MES chevaliers! Alors que leurs épreuves sont déjà terribles!

- DU CALME!

La voix tonnante de Zeus calma tous les esprits. Tous les Dieux se rassirent, à l'exception d'Athéna et d'Aphrodite, se défiant toujours d'un regard brûlant de haine. Zeus leva une main et afficha aussitôt la situation actuelle sur le monde parallèle. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les indigènes encercler Shaka et Kanon, Camus et Aiolia liés à des arbres.

- Qui a fait ça? demanda-t-il avec un ton de colère retenue.

Hermès se leva en tremblant.

- C'est moi...

- Aphrodite, qu'as-tu avoir dans cette histoire?

- Rien, juste que j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait.

- On avait dit que les indigènes de ce monde seraient maintenu dans un sommeil provisoire et n'interviendraient pas pendant le séjour des chevaliers d'or d'Athéna, s'indigna Héphaistos. C'est injuste, Zeus!

- Silence! s'exclama Zeus alors que les voix des Dieux commençaient à exprimer leurs points de vue.

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendent lesquelles plus personne ne parla. Zeus, le menton dans sa main, réfléchissait en faisant passer son regard bleu électrique sur tous les Dieux, l'air contrarié.

- On va laisser ça comme ça. Je commence à en avoir assez de vous voir tous intervenir dans cette épreuve, et je ne veux pas déstabiliser davantage les chevaliers en annulant tout. A partir de maintenant...

Sa voix devint lourde de menace et on entendit plus un seul bruit dans le temple majestueux.

- Le prochain que je prends en train d'intervenir sans ma permission, je préfère ne pas vous dire ce qui lui arrivera... c'est bien clair?

Tous les Dieux hochèrent la tête, même Athéna, sans vraiment bien comprendre pourquoi. Mais la présence de Zeus était si imposante que la Déesse, malgré la colère qui grondait encore en elle, passa à côté d'Aphrodite et arracha sa lance du mur. Elle quitta le temple sans saluer personne. Elle avait mieux à faire que de rester avec ses homologues.

* * *

_Retour au Sanctuaire_

Saga soupira et passa un linge humide sur le front de Shura. Le chevalier du Capricorne semblait agité... Et Saga était frustré. Il devait voir beaucoup de choses concernant Mû et... son frère... Kanon avait une peur bleue des vides. Saga se sentait malade de ne pas avoir été envoyé dans ce monde parallèle à la place de son frère. Il devait souffrir le martyr, juste pour lui... En pensant à ça, Saga sentait des vagues de remords l'envahir. Et dire que Kanon se battait pour le sauver alors que lui n'avait quasiment jamais rien fait pour son frère...

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ferma les yeux et serra dans son poing le linge humide d'où perla quelques gouttes. S'il avait su...

- Mmmm... Saga, ça fait mal...

Le chevalier sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers Shura. Il venait de parler! Saga retira prestement le linge d'où les gouttes étaient tombées dans les yeux entrouverts de Shura. Le chevalier du Capricorne se redressa difficilement sur les coudes et réussit à s'asseoir contre le mur avec l'aide de Saga.

- Ca va aller? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un? s'enquit le chevalier en regardant le visage pâle de son ami.

- Non, ça va...

- Mais tu as l'air étourdi...

- C'est parce que... j'ai eu une conversation avec Mû... et je me suis rendu compte que je ne le connaissais pas très bien. Saga, je crois que je me suis trompé à son compte... Il n'est pas si hautain, il est... comme moi tu sais... il a peur...

Saga hocha la tête gravement. Après tant de luttes ensembles, les chevaliers d'Athéna commençaient à peine à se connaître...

- J'ai soif...

- Oui, tiens... répondit Saga en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Mais si tu es revenu à la vie, ça veut dire que Mû va mieux? Il a vaincu sa peur?

- Non... il va mieux, mais il n'a pas encore complètement triomphé de sa peur, il...

Shura écarquilla les yeux et s'interrompit, figé.

- Ca va? s'inquiéta Saga en reprenant le verre.

- Oui oui... souffla Shura en passant une main devant ses yeux, l'air décontenancé. Je viens de le revoir, brièvement... Il est avec Milo...

- Tu... tu peux encore voir ce qui se passe là-bas? murmura Saga, la gorge serrée. Et est-ce que tu as vu...

- Non, Saga.

Le regard noir de Shura vint s'ancrer à celui de Saga, ferme.

- Je n'ai pas vu Kanon.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Sourire

Réponses aux reviews :

Haha... j'ai presque honte de répondre aux reviews... Bien sûr je m'excuse lamentablement pour ce retard lamentable car ma lamentable muse n'a lamentablement pas daigné se montrer ! Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je vais bientôt boucler cette fic, dans quelques chapitres, et je compte bien ne pas la laisser inachevé ! C'est un grand combat que je mène là, héhé... Bref l'inspiration m'est revenue, donc voilà. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour mon retard dans toutes les réponses puisque mon petit discours lamentable va bien entendu tout d'abord vers mes rewieveuses ultra patientes si elles sont encore là... encore désolée !

Kitsune : Milo Camus, je t'avoue que j'en vois tellement que j'en suis malade ! lol mais t'en fais pas, je ferais un petit passage spécial Camus et pour ce couple, qui sait, si j'ai de l'inspiration ! Mais j'espère que tu seras indulgente, c'est ma première fois ! Bonne lecture !

Saku06 : Aaaaah nan, c'est pas ça sa peur... y a personne qui a compris, je ne suis pas encore assez douée ! Mais je vais rectifier ça. Je vais mieux expliquer ici ! Ca doit être parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui a peur de ça... Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Kashiira : Merci beaucoup, j'aime toujours faire des duos pas trop utilisés... et pour les indigènes... ben déjà je pense avoir fait une erreur en appelant la"chef" une princesse, mais je ne savais pas trop comment l'appeler ! En fait, c'est lointain, mais cette histoire d'indigènes m'est venue en regardant King Kong... je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais ils y sont et ils sont vraiment flippants ! Merci de ta review et bonne lecture !

Shadow of Arashi : Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir quand on me dit que je fais quelque chose de réaliste !! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Haha, j'aime énormément Athéna... mais je hais Saori ! Voilà merci encore et bonne lecture !

Lou-la-Vénusienne : Ah, tu vas être contente, on voit beaucoup plus Shaka ici. Il va briller ! Merci de ta review et de ta compréhension ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Thealie : Shura a joint Mû par la pensée, car toutes les paires de chevaliers que j'ai établi (c'est à dire un dans le monde parallèle, un sur terre) sont reliés par la pensée. Quand celui dans le monde parallèle est en danger, celui sur Terre est encore plus relié à lui, car lui aussi se rapproche de la mort. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai inventé, je ne pense pas qu'Athéna soit intervenue. Merci pour ta remarque constructives et bonne lecture !

Calcifer : J'aime bien les faire souffrir... rire démoniaque mode on ! Mais bon, mes fics se finissent rarement mal, alors... je vais voir si je fais une exeption... héhé... bonne lecture !

Louwenn : Ils peuvent tous se "connecter" ! Ils sont reliés à ceux qui se battent pour eux pour pouvoir plonger dans la mort s'ils échouent. Tous peuvent le faire, donc, et ça ne saurait tarder ! Ca me fait très plaisir d'avoir réussi à te faire rire, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça d'habitude ! Merci et bonne lecture !

Sharleen-rose : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas ! Merci encore, bonne lecture et à très bientôt j'espère !

Sumji : Merci de m'avoir encouragé, c'est grâce aux reviews que j'ai repris la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et à très bientôt !

Ookami-Lyththys Somaedda : arg ton pseudo est très compliqué ! Vive le copier coller moi je dis ! lol merci de ta review et bonne lecture !

lyththys : Vraiment désolée, je n'avais plus d'inspiration et saint seiya me gavait ! Ah la honte... si ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de tes attentes, dis-le moi ! Merci et bonne lecture !

Nomade : Ta review est très utile, j'aime toujours savoir quand une histoire plait ! C'est quand même vous qui jugez, donc c'est important... merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, et bonne lecture !

Camus Deverseau : Merci. Je n'ai que ça à dire, car je crois que ta review m'a réveillée et m'a donnée envie de reprendre ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Scorpio-noCaro : Eh beeeeeeeeeeeeen tadaaaaaaam ! Tu vas connaître la suite ! lol tu m'as réveillée aussi avec ta review... j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Sourire**

****

Milo serra les dents. Même en gardant Mû à plusieurs mètres derrière lui, seulement relié par une manche, il sentait sa chaleur et pouvait presque imaginer le sang couler dans ses veines... Il fallait absolument qu'ils retrouvent au plus vite un de leurs compagnons afin qu'ils ne restent plus en tête à tête.

- Milo, tu arrives à trouver une sortie ?

- Je cherche... C'est pas évident, c'est tellement grand, on dirait un labyrinthe...

- Déjà il faut descendre, annonça Mû d'une voix posée.

- Hein ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai regardé par une fenêtre, on était au quatrième étage, je crois. Il faut commencer par descendre pour trouver la sortie.

- Pas bête... Bon alors des escaliers...

Milo se remit en route. Maintenant qu'il avait quelque chose à l'esprit, il lui était moins difficile d'oublier le Bélier derrière lui. Sûrement au bout de ce couloir...

* * *

Mû resserra sa prise sur la manche de Milo. Il sentait bien dans le silence tendu qui flottait que Milo luttait de toutes ses forces contre sa nouvelle nature de vampire... et c'était pour l'aider qu'il se tenait le plus loin possible de lui. Mais il savait que, isolés, les deux chevaliers n'auraient pas survécu longtemps : c'était la présence de l'autre qui les empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. En aucun cas ils ne devaient se séparer.

De toute manière, Mû frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée d'être seul dans le noir. Il préférait encore se faire mordre...

- Mû, j'ai trouvé un escalier...

- Prenons-le, au point où on en est.

- Tu vas y arriver ? Je... je ne pourrais pas te toucher...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me fierais au son de tes pas, et tu n'auras qu'à m'avertir lorsqu'il n'y a plus de marches.

Milo ne répondit rien mais Mû sentit la manche se tendre et il suivit le mouvement. Le Scorpion allait doucement, et bientôt, en tatonnant, Mû trouva la première marche. Il prit appuit de l'autre main sur le mur et comprit que les escaliers étaient en colimaçon. Ca l'aiderait ! Les deux chevaliers descendirent dans le plus grand silence, chacun se concentrant sur leur problème.

- On va atteindre le troisième étage... maintenant. Plus de marches.

Mû hocha la tête et ils continuèrent sans encombre. S'ils pouvaient évoluer comme ça tout le temps, ça ne poserait pas de problème...

- Mû, il faut absolument que l'on retrouve un de nos compagnons...

Mû plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité. Milo haletait... ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Tiens bon, Milo. On va s'en sortir. Une fois dehors...

Mû hésita un instant : il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une chose à dire, mais...

- ... une fois dehors, on pourra peut-être te trouver des animaux. Tu... tu crois que ça ferait l'affaire ?

- Dans mon état, tout ferait l'affaire, murmura Milo, les dents serrées.

Mû garda le silence. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Tout reposait sur Milo.

- Arrête-toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Attends, lâche-moi deux minutes... voilà. Tends la main.

Mû, surpris et sur ses gardes, ouvrit la paume. Il entendit le chevalier décrocher quelque chose du mur, et bientôt Milo déposa dans sa main un métal froid et tranchant.

- Une épée ? s'étonna Mû. en refermant ses doigts sur la garde.

- Oui... Mû promets-moi... promets-moi de t'en servir. Si je perds le contrôle.

- Non.

- Tu seras sans défense ! s'écria Milo. Déjà que dans ton état normal, tu aurais du mal à faire face à... à un vampire, mais en plus, aveugle...

- Jamais. Je ne sauverais pas Shura pour te tuer toi, ça n'aurait aucun sens.

Mû lâcha l'épée qui rebondit sur le sol en résonnant et laissa un silence tendu s'installer. Il sentait Milo au bord de la crise nerfs, mais il n'y pouvait rien. S'il s'avisait de le frapper avec cette lame, lui-même mourrait de rester seul dans le noir, entraînant Shura avec lui, ainsi que Milo entraînerait Aldébaran. Le chevalier du Taureau... Mû sentit son coeur se serrer. Ce colosse si généreux lui manquait... il avait envie de retrouver son cosmos et sa présence apaisante... Mais pour le moment, Milo devait en tout cas comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas se débrouiller seul et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il devait lutter !

- Mû. J'ai un problème.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, il est revenu ?

- N...non... j'ai... j'ai des canines.

- ... quoi ??

- Faut se dépêcher ! Sortons d'ici !

Mû sentit la manche se tendre et il suivit le mouvement. Milo était paniqué... mais effectivement, s'il pouvait mordre, ils allaient avoir des problèmes. Milo était dans un tel état de frustration qu'il ne se contenterait pas de transformer Mû en vampire... il le tuerait !

- Mû, je crois qu'on y est arrivé ! On est au rez-de-chaussée ! Je le vois par la fenêtre !

- C'est bien, maintenant trouve une porte. Ca ne devrait plus être difficile. Une fois dehors il n'y aura plus de problème.

- Non... je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps...

- Milo ?

Mû avança un peu, oubliant les risques, pour tenter de toucher le chevalier du Scorpion. Il avait l'air crispé et haletait difficilement... il n'arrivait plus à respirer ?? Mais au moment où il allait le toucher, Mû se sentit brutalement repoussé en arrière.

- Cours...

- Mais je ne vais pas te laisser seul !

- Il vaut mieux... cours...

- Milo, tu...

- COURS JE TE DIS !!!

* * *

_Dans la jungle, au même moment_

Shaka s'arrêta un bref instant tandis que l'étrange petite fille devant lui faisant de même, lui permettant de respirer. Retrouver la princesse des indigènes... encore une fantaisie absurde des Dieux ! Les mains sur les genoux, Shaka reprenait son souffle. Il courait facilement depuis trois ou quatre heures... la nuit était tombée à présent. Heureusement, les yeux ouverts, il parvenait sans problème à suivre la petite sauvage. Celle-ci, accroupie sur une branche, le fixait du regard. Elle semblait lui demander s'ils pouvaient repartir... N'était-elle donc pas fatiguée ??

Shaka se redressa et s'avança vers elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais aussi l'enfant sauta de la branche et se remit à courir. Automatiquement, le chevalier de la Vierge reprit la course folle en évitant les branches et les racines. Il revit Aiolia, et Kanon prisonniers de ces indigènes... Son coeur se serra. Les Dieux étaient cruels ! Alors il n'était plus responsable que de Dokho, mais aussi de Camus, Aiolia et Kanon ! Il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça. Un lien s'était formé avec tous les chevaliers depuis la bataille contre Hades. Ils s'étaient affrontés, puis avaient combattus côte à côte... même Shaka, habituellement si froid, désirait les revoir tous. Et surtout, revoir Athéna. Celle pour qui ils s'étaient battus.

La course le fatiguait, mais grâce à son entraînement de chevalier, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Comme il savait si bien le faire, au bout d'un moment, son esprit s'effaça et seul le corps agit. Cela lui permettait d'oublier la lassitude des membres.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de laisser partir son esprit. La forêt commençait à s'éclaircir... pour laisser place à une clairière étrange.

La petite fille s'arrêta alors net, ainsi que Shaka, et elle s'approcha de lui doucement. Toujours en le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui prit la main et le tira délicatement en avant.

- Tu veux que j'entre ici ? Ta princesse est là ? demanda Shaka en levant les yeux vers le sombre château qui se tenait au centre de la clairière.

La jeune sauvage hocha négativement la tête. Elle se retourna et pointa du doigt deux portes à même le sol. Une cave...

* * *

_Sur Terre_

Saga faisait les cent pas dans son temple rénové. Ils en mettaient du temps pour vaincre leur peur... Le chevalier des Géameaux soupira. Il avait toujours détesté être dans cette situation, sans pouvoir rien faire... Les cinq personnes qu'il désirait le plus revoir pour le moment étaient enfermées dans cette punition des Dieux.

Il voulait revoir Mû, Milo, Aiolia et Shaka pour pouvoir discuter avec eux, se faire pardonner des ses actes lorsqu'il était un spectre d'Hades. Chaque nuit, le souvenir de l'Athéna Exclamation que Camus, Shura et lui avaient fait lui revenait en mémoire... Il voulait retrouver ses frères d'armes, s'excuser, leur expliquer, bref faire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire alors.

Et bien sûr, son frère lui manquait. Ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper tous les deux... Et dire qu'il l'avait enfermé dans une prison... Le chevalier des Gémeaux donna un coup de poing dans une colonne. Il se sentait tellement frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire... il haissait ces Dieux cruels !

- On vient à peine de rénover ton temple, alors essaye de ne pas l'abîmer trop vite...

Saga se retourna vers la voix qui venait de résonner dans son temple. Il soupira en voyant Dokho et Aldébaran arriver vers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de compagnie en ce moment, il était déjà assez tendu et énervé comme ça...

- Nous sommes venus car on sentait ton cosmos un peu... en tension, annonça Aldébaran de sa voix grave avec un sourire. Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu, non ?

- Je ne peux pas...

- Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, tu sais. Ne reste pas sur tes gardes comme ça.

- Je ne peux pas me reposer ! Comment le pourrais-je avec nos compagnons qui se battent pour nous ? Tandis que nous ne faisons rien pour les aider !

Dokho s'assit à même le sol et le regarda d'un air intrigué.

- C'est rare de te voir dans un tel état...

- Je m'inquiète, moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? demanda paisiblement Aldébaran.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très anxieux, voilà ce que je veux dire...

Saga serra les dents. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas de compagnie : lorsqu'il était en colère, il était capable de dire n'importe quoi pour se défouler... et là tout le stress et la frustration ressortaient contre les deux chevaliers.

- Ils nous manquent à tous, Saga... murmura Aldébaran. Crois-moi.

Saga se calma soudainement en le voyant caresser doucement l'armure des Gémeaux au centre du temple. Elle était en piteux état... en fait il ne restait que quelques parties qui étaient à peu près entières. Le reste n'était que poussière, rassemblés près des morceaux restants. Saga soupira : ilsavait à qui Aldébaran pensait. Lui et Mû avait toujours été très proches. Il était si égoiste, par moment... Mais il avait tellement envie de revoir son frère ! Et dire qu'il combattait pour lui. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir où il était...

Soudainement, Saga sentit une brume l'envahir. En quelques secondes, le temple des Gémeaux disparut de son champs de vision, laissant la place à... Kanon ! Il semblait attaché à un arbre... il était même complètement recouvert de lianes ! Il avait l'air de respirer avec difficulté...

- Hé, Saga ! Ca va ?

- Tu nous entends ?

Saga rouvrit les yeux en entendant les voix un peu paniquées de Dokho et d'Aldébaran. Il était allongé au sol...

- Tu es soudainement tombé... expliqua Dokho en l'aidant à se relever. tu es peut-être un peu fatigué...

- Non... murmura Saga.

Il releva les yeux vers les deux chevaliers d'or inquiets. Il sentait qu'il allait encore retomber dans l'inconscience dans peu de temps... et cette fois pour longtemps.

- J'ai vu Kanon, il a des problèmes...

Ce disant, il referma les yeux et s'effondra dans les bras de Dokho.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Dokho !

Sion arriva en courant. Il semblait désespéré et pila net au moment où il vit Saga inconscient au sol. Son visage pâlit et Dokho comprit que le chevalier des Gémeaux n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes.

- Aphrodite et Masque de Mort viennent de sombrer eux aussi dans une sorte de coma, confirma Sion d'une voix sombre.

Dokho soupira : cela signifiait donc que Kanon, Aiolia et Camus étaient en péril.

* * *

_De retour sur l'autre monde_

Milo eut un sourire démoniaque et il passa sa langue sur ses dents effilées. Il sentait l'odeur de peur de sa proie. Peur du noir, surtout, pas vraiment de lui... mais peu lui importait. C'était grâce à cette odeur qu'il allait le retrouver. Tout de suite. Il avança tout doucement sur le sol pour faire le moins de bruit et son sourire s'élargit lorsque, au détour d'un mur, il vit le chevalier du Bélier appuyé près d'une fenêtre. Sans doute essayait-il de l'ouvrir... peine perdue, de toute manière c'était trop tard. Toujours sans trop faire de bruit, Milo avança à peu feutrées vers l'homme de dos, et sur les derniers mètres il se mit à courir. Il percuta sa proie et les deux hommes traversèrent la fenêtre et firent un vol plané dehors.

Lorsqu'ils atterirent, évidemment Mû n'eut pas le dessus. Le Scorpion avait acquis la puissance surhumaine des vampires et sa proie était aveugle de plus... il le plaqua facilement au sol et après quelques secondes de lutte, il parvint à lui immobiliser les poignets au-dessus de la tête d'une main, et de l'autre il lui maintint le visage sur le côté.

Enfin, il s'approcha du cou si tentant... mais il avait oublié que sa proie restait un guerrier. Mû plaça ses deux pieds sur le ventre de Milo et le souleva au-dessus de lui, lui faisant faire un soleil. Milo atterit brutalement sur le dos mais calma immédiatemment sa colère. Très bien, il allait s'amuser un peu alors...

Il se releva et se recula, se fondant dans les arbres et faisant perdre sa trace à Mû. Mais ce n'était plus nécessaire. Mû avait épuisé son courage, à fuir et à combattre à l'aveuglette. Maintenant, être plongé dans le noir, seul, avec quelqu'un qui le surveillait et pouvait lui sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment, c'était trop. Mû s'assit, replia ses genoux contre lui, les emprisonna de ses bras et se balança d'avant en arrière pour s'aider à supporter la terreur qui s'emparait de lui.

Milo éclata de rire et s'approcha tranquillement dans le dos du Bélier. Il s'agenouilla derrière lui, repoussa ses cheveux dans son dos, lui pencha la tête sur le côté et dévoila ses canines. Il était affamé... le Scorpion s'approcha lentement, savourant d'avance la saveur du sang chaud qui allait le nourrir...

* * *

Shaka effleura les portes de la cave en se demandant comment les ouvrir. Il n'y avait pas de serrure et pas de poignée... pourtant elles ne se poussaient pas, elles se tiraient... La petite sauvage, toujours à côté de lui, le regardait avec de grands yeux comme si elle attendait un miracle. Shaka réfléchissait intensemment, mais pas pour longtemps. 

Alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à défoncer les portes, un bruit de verre brisé attira son attention. Suivi par l'enfant, il se mit aussitôt à courir vers le son et s'immobilisa, stupéfait. Deux silhouettes qu'il connaissait bien se battaient l'une contre l'autre. Milo avait plaqué Mû sur l'herbe et semblait vouloir lui mordre le cou... le Bélier envoya voler Milo, mais juste après il eut une réaction étrange : au lieu de se battre, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se balança. Milo, un air démoniaque que Shaka ne lui avait jamais vu sur le visage, s'approcha de Mû et se pencha de nouveau dans son cou... sans savoir pourquoi, l'instinct de Shaka lui disait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser faire.

- Milo, arrête ! cria Shaka en courant vers eux.

Sa voix eut un effet magistral : Milo releva les yeux vers lui et ils redevinrent bleus immédiatemment. Aussitôt un air de culpabilité le prit et il regarda Mû en se mordant la lèvre d'un air navré. Shaka étouffa une exclamation : Milo avait des dents bien longues...

- Shaka, partez d'ici, gémit-il d'une voix rauque en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Prends Mû et partez ! Je suis un vampire !

- Pardon ?

Shaka était complètement perdu, ce qui lui arrivait plutôt rarement. Il choisit d'admettre, même s'il n'y comprenait rien, que Milo était un vampire : en cas d'urgence comme ici, il vallait mieux réfléchir après. Après tout, tout ceci était la règle des Dieux. Il s'approcha de Mû, perplexe, et lui dit :

- Mû, partons. Pourquoi restes-tu comme ça ? Lève-toi !

- Je ne peux pas... souffla une voix peu stable que Shaka ne reconnut pas.

- Je t'en supplie, fais vite, haleta Milo en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Mû est aveugle, il a peur du noir ! Emmène-le !

Shaka secoua la tête pour assimiler plus vite cette autre nouvelle et attrapa Mû par le bras pour le forcer à se lever. Mais finalement... il avait une meilleure idée. De toute façon, où qu'ils aillent, Milo les retrouverait. Il était plus rapide, seul, avait des sens plus développés... il afllait remédier au problème maintenant plutôt que de l'éviter. Shaka adossa Mû à un arbre et regarda autour de lui rapidement. Soudainement, son regard croisa celui de la petite indigène. Celle-ci faisait passer son regard de Milo à Shaka d'un air intrigué, et soudain un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Elle se retourna brusquement et disparut dans les arbres.

Shaka soupira, elle avait sûrement eu peur. Tant pis, il retrouverait Aiolia, Kanon et Camus tout seul. Le chevalier de la Vierge retourna à sa première inquiétude en voyant que Milo avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Il devait trouver un animal ! Hélas, il n'était pas vraiment bon à la chasse... Soudainement, quelqu'un lui tira le bas de sa longue toge. La petite sauvage lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit un lapin qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Shaka resta un instant abasourdi, puis il haussa les épaules et, comme elle, prit le lapin par les oreilles.

- Milo, attrape ça !

Shaka espéra du fond de son coeur que cela marcherait...

* * *

_Sur l'Olympe_

- Ha ha, ils sont coriaces, ces chevaliers... rigola Bacchus.

- N'essaie pas d'intervenir, le prévint Adonis en soupirant. Si tu ne veux pas te prendre la colère de Zeus...

- Oh de toute manière, je t'avouerais que je me suis pris d'affection pour ces petits mortels, déclara le Dieu du vin en se versant du nectar dans sa coupe. Si j'intervenais, ça serait sûrement pour leur bien. Par exemple... j'aime beaucoup ce petit blond, là... tu sais bien...

- Shaka. Il est spécial, tu sais. Il croit à la fois en Athéna, et en Bouddha, marmonna Adonis. Je ne l'aime pas, il est trop stoique. En revanche, j'aime beaucoup Camus, celui qui a peur du feu.

- Admets que la peur de Shaka est cent fois plus intéressante ! protesta Bacchus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, déjà ?

Le Dieu vida sa coupe et claqua des doigts pour la remplir de noueavu, trop feignant pour le faire soi-même cette fois-ci.

- Eh bien... il a peur d'être perdu et poursuivit par quelque chose qu'il ne voit pas, tout en sachant que ça existe.

- Un peu comme le labyrinthe du minotaure... commenta rêveusement Adonis en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça serait assez injuste tout de même de lui mettre un minotaure aux fesses !

Les deux Dieux éclatèrent de rire à cette idée.

- Mais pourquoi pas...

Bacchus et Adonis se retournèrent vers Aphrodite, surpris. La Déesse de l'Amour était juste au-dessus d'eux et souriait d'un air amusé.

- Pourquoi ne pas les mettre encore un peu à l'épreuve... murmura-t-elle sensuellement.

Elle s'assit avec eux et regarda Milo qui s'était jeté sur un lapin.

- Je trouve cette interdiction d'intervenir ennuyeuse... soupira-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. J'ai envie de m'amuser avec les chevaliers, moi... Lançons-leur un minotaure ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

Bacchus éclata de rire et Adonis secoua la tête, amusé.

- Je pense que tu trouverais ça beaucoup moins amusant si ces mortels étaient tes chevaliers, Aphrodite... déclara Bacchus en se renversant sur son siège.

- Oui, ou si Athéna était au courant de tes petits complots... ajouta malicieusement Adonis avec un regard en biais vers Aphrodite.

Il eut un sourire lorsque la Déesse contrariée repartit. Plus personne ne voulait l'aider à manipuler les chevaliers, sur l'Olympe, tous avaient bien compris l'avertissement de Zeus, et bon nombre redoutait encore plus Athéna ! De plus, la plupart des Dieux avaient envie de voir ce que ces chevaliers pourraient faire seuls. Maintenant que leurs manigances avaient échoué, l'histoire les avait accroché et ils étaient curieux de voir comment elle se terminerait. Et puis, après tout c'était l'armée redoutable d'Athéna... il était temps de voir ce que ces chevaliers valaient...

* * *

_Retour sur l'autre monde_

- Ca va mieux ? demanda Shaka d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

Milo secoua la tête négativement. C'était horrible, il avait failli tuer Mû ! Il regarda le chevalier du Bélier qui était assis contre un arbre, silencieux. Il semblait être retourné dans son état catatonique. Le Scorpion soupira et tourna son regard vers Shaka. Maintenant qu'il venait de boire du sang, il se sentait près à tenir quelques heures... après quoi il lui faudrait chasser.

- Ca doit te surprendre...

- Que tu sois un vampire ? termina Shaka en s'adossant à son arbre. Ici plus rien ne me surprend.

Le silence plana quelques secondes. C'était étrange... Milo se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais parlé plus que ça au chevalier de la Vierge... Soudain son regard fit attiré par l'étrange gamine assise à côté de Shaka. Il eut un sourire amusé qui découvrit ses canines.

- Tu t'es découvert la vocation de baby sitter, Shaka ?

- Très drôle... marmonna le chevalier de la Vierge. Je t'expliquerais mon histoire tout à l'heure...

- Si tu veux... acheva Milo en souriant. De qui es-tu... responsable ? murmura-t-il ensuite, subitement sérieux.

- Dokho. Et toi ?

- Aldébaran.

- ...

- C'est stressant, hein ?

- Oui plutôt. Tu as peur des vampires, alors ?

- Oui, soupira Milo. Tu as le droit de te moquer...

- Non je ne ferais pas ça.

De quoi pouvait bien avoir peur Shaka, si sage et si proche de Bouddha ? Milo le regarda d'un air intrigué, et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et souhaitait éluder la question, le chevalier de la Vierge se leva soudainement.

- Je dois aller chercher la princesse, annonça-t-il fermement.

- ... hein ???

Shaka lui jeta un regard critique avant de se rappeller que le Scorpion n'était pas au courant. Le chevalier de la Vierge soupira. Les visages de Kanon, Aiolia et Camus lui revenaient en mémoire. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre ! Il allait encore devoir les retrouver, après ça... il jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite indigène près de lui.

- Lève-toi. Je t'expliquerais en y allant.

- D'accord. Et pour Mû ? On ne peut pas le laisser ici, il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi. Et puis il déteste être seul dans le noir.

- On le prend avec nous, bien sûr.

Milo hocha la tête et s'approcha de Mû. Il lui attrapa le bras mais le lâcha tout de suite : ça réveillait sa faim ! alors qu'il venait à peine de manger...

- Je te laisse t'en occuper, Shaka... murmura-t-il en avançant.

- Milo...

- Avançons.

Shaka regarda le Scorpion avancer tout seul et il soupira. Après tout, c'était normal que Milo vive mal sa nouvelle condition... il se dirigea vers Mû et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il le soutint par la taille et avança lui aussi sur les traces de Milo, toujours suivi de l'enfant. Tout en se dirigeant vers la cave, il jeta un regard vers l'Atlante. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi léthargique... habituellement, Mû était plutôt volontaire : rien qu'à le voir réparer une armure difficile, on comprenait qu'il y passerait des jours mais que ça serait fait. Là, il donnait l'impression de ne plus du tout vouloir se battre...

- Mû tu n'es pas tout seul... lui murmura Shaka.

L'Atlante ne répondit rien et bientôt Milo ralentit le pas pour rejoindre Shaka.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de princesse ?

- Il y a des indigènes dans ce monde, expliqua Shaka. Comme cette enfant à côté de nous. Ils ont...

Oui, qu'avaient-il fait d'ailleurs ?? Shaka, perplexe, continua :

- Ils ont fait... eh bien je ne sais pas trop comment ils s'y sont pris, mais Camus, Kanon et Aiolia qui étaient ici aussi sont ligotés à des arbres et inconscients. Comme s'ils faisaient partis des arbres. Enfin c'est compliqué, tu verras toi-même. En tout cas, les indigènes m'ont fait comprendre que si je voulais qu'ils libèrent nos compagnons, il fallait que je retrouve leur princesse qui avait été enlevée. Et cette enfant me guide vers elle, je suppose.

- Tu supposes ? grimaça Milo.

- En tout cas je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Les deux chevaliers s'arrêtèrent devant les solides portes de bois de la cave et, tout comme Shaka avant lui, Milo les observa d'un air surpris.

- Il n'y a ni serrure ni poignée !

- Je sais, et elles ne se poussent pas non plus. Je suppose qu'il doit exister une autre entrée et que celle-là ne servait qu'à sortir... soupira Shaka en redressant un peu Mû qui commençait à glisser.

- Oui je suppose... qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

La petite sauvage tirait la tunique de Shaka, comme lorsqu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose.

- Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on la suive, déclara le chevalier la Vierge.

En effet, la petite fille les amena à un recoin non loin des portes et poussa du pied un amoncellement de feuilles mortes. Milo s'accroupit et balaya d'un revers de main le tas, découvrant une fenêtre au ras du sol suffisamment grande pour leur permettre de passer.

- Elle est drôlement pratique, cette gamine... souffla Milo en la regardant.

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge en moins de quelques secondes et un sourire familier vint orner ses lèvres.

- Milo !

Le chevalier du Scorpion secoua encore la tête et se reprit. Il préféra se concentrer sur la fenêtre plutôt que de tourner son regard vers deux autres proies alléchantes. D'un coup de pied, il la brisa complètement et termina de balayer les débris. Ils allaient facilement pouvoir entrer comme ça. Il essaya de jeter un regard dans l'ouverture, mais l'obscurité qui y régnait ne permettait pas de voir grand chose.

- Je passe en premier, annonça-t-il en passant ses jambes dans la fenêtre.

Il se fit glisser lentement et put bientôt atterrir sur un sol humide. La cave puait une odeur de renfermé et de mort... Milo frissonna et regarda autour de lui. Sur le mur, il y avait une petite bougie qui n'éclairait rien, mais par contre juste à côté se trouvaient plusieurs torches. Voilà qui allait leur être utile.

- Ca va Milo ?

- Oui oui, c'est bon.

- Je te fais passer Mû. Essaye de te contrôler le temps que j'arrive, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Milo attrapa les jambes de Mû et attendit que Shaka le fasse glisser vers lui. Bientôt il réceptionna Mû entre ses bras et se crispa en sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou. Mais heureusement il n'eut pas plus le temps d'y penser, car Shaka arriva à son tour. Il reprit immédiatemment Mû avec lui et se retourna vers la petite sauvage. Mais celle-ci secoua la tête, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle n'entrerait pas.

- J'espère qu'elle nous attendra, parce que je ne pense pas retrouver mon chemin, annonça Shaka.

Milo acquiesca et reprit son souffle. Puis il se dirigea vers les torches et les alluma à l'aide de la bougie. Il en prit deux, au cas où, et se mit à avancer. Les trois chevaliers déambulèrent parmis des bouteilles qui semblaient très vieilles, sans parler des étagères de bois qui les acceuillaient. La cave avait un plafond tout en voûte, et les murs semblaient bâti à la main et très solides. Mais la beauté des lieux ne masqua pas le problème du moment : à part quelques rats, il ne semblait y avoir personne ici. Milo et Shaka se regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Milo en arrivant au bout de la cave et en touchant le mur.

- Revenons sur nos pas, il y a sûrement quelque chose que nous avons manqué, déclara paisiblement Shaka.

- Ca va aller avec Mû ?

- Il n'est pas très lourd, et de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix : je ne pense pas pouvoir te le confier, n'est-ce pas ?

Milo approuva et fit demi-tour. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il s'arrêta brusquement et se dirigea vers la droite.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, entendu... écoute bien...

L'imitant, Shaka s'approcha du mur et écouta. On pouvait entendre un bruit des coups sourds frappés contre la pierre... de l'autre côté !

- Il y a une pièce derrière ce mur, murmura Milo en effleurant les pierres.

- Et donc un moyen d'entrer, complèta Shaka en regardant autour d'eux. Regarde !

Les deux chevaliers s'approchèrent d'une porte très bien dissimulée dans la pierre, devant laquelle ils étaient passé quelques minutes plus tôt, sans rien voir.

- Ca va être fermé, marmonna Milo en posant la main sur la poignée.

A la stupéfaction des chevaliers, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, sans résister. Milo resta quelques secondes figé sur place, puis il entra, un peu indécis. Shaka le suivit avec méfiance, et les deux chevaliers entrèrent dans la petite pièce pour y découvrir une forme effondrée : une jeune femme était attachée par les pieds et les chevilles au mur contre lequel elle frappait avec une gamelle d'eau en fer. Elle les regarda d'un air totalement indifférent et pointa du doigt le mur d'en face.

Milo suivit la direction et vit suspendue à un crochet une clef : sûrement celle qui leur permettrait de libérer la femme. Milo alla la décrocher et revint s'agenouiller près de la jeune femme. Il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle aurait pu être jolie si elle n'était pas aussi négligée...

- Milo, je n'aime pas ça, ça a été trop facile, murmura Shaka en déposant Mû au pied du mur.

Il lui soutint la nuque pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal et se retourna vers Milo qui achevait de libérer la femme de ses chaînes.

- Je sais, je suis bien d'accord. Quelque chose me dit d'ailleurs que la facilité va s'arrêter ici...

- Tout à fait.

Les deux chevaliers sursautèrent en entendant la voix profonde qui résonna derrière eux. Milo la reconnaissait très bien... il se retourna pour faire face au vampire qui l'avait mordu.

- Allons allons, murmura ce dernier avec un sourire moqueur. Je vois que tu ne t'es contenté que de sang de lapin et que tu as laissé en vie cet être inutile et faible...

Le vampire s'approcha de Mû adossé au mur, mais Shaka l'empêcha d'avancer davantage. Il ramassa par terre une des torches de Milo et et envoya un grand coup vers le vampire qui recula.

- Le feu ne me fait pas peur, mon pauvre ami... chuchota le vampire en tournant son regard vers Shaka.

- Sauf s'il vous immole, répondit celui-ci les dents serrées. Avancez encore et ce sera votre sort. Milo, bouge-toi ! Si toi non plus tu ne peux pas agir, je ne m'en sortirais pas !

Milo secoua la tête frénétiquement et recula jusqu'au mur le plus proche. La princesse, pendant ce temps, restait totalement immobile et observait tranquillement la scène.

- Tu penses réellement réussir à m'enflammer en aussi peu de temps et tout seul ? sussura le vampire. Je vais d'abord tuer ton ami inutile, puis je te rendrais tout aussi dérisoire que lui...

- Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont pas dérisoires...

- C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Avec une rapidité effrayante, le vampire fonça vers Shaka et passa à côté de lui en un coup de vent, éteignant sa torche. Puis il lui envoya un coup de pied qui le propulsa contre le mur. Le chevalier de la Vierge retomba et au sol et regretta l'habituelle protection de son armure. A côté de lui, Mû sentant le danger que son compagnon courrait, repris un peu connaissance et chercha à se lever. Shaka fut trop surpris pour réagir lorsque le vampire, voyant le mouvement, ricana et balança un violent coup de pied au chevalier du Bélier. Celui-ci partit contre le mur d'à côté et s'y frappa la tête, assomé pour son compte.

- Mû ! Milo si tu te reprends pas on va avoir des problèmes ! cria Shaka. Tu dois...

Le chevalier de la Vierge s'interrompit en sentant un coup puissant dans l'estomac le plier en deux. La seconde d'après, le vampire maintenait le chevalier à moitié assomé contre le mur et commençait à se lécher les lèvres.

- Finalement je vais commencer par toi... regarde bien, Milo, voilà comment on fait...

Milo, plaqué contre la paroi comme avec l'espoir d'y rentrer, regarda avec horreur le vampire se rapprocher de la gorge de Shaka. La même scène que celle de Mû était en train de se reproduire ! Il fixa son regard sur le chevalier du Bélier, inconscient, qui malgré sa peur avait quand même essayé de bouger. Et lui... lui il restait là sans rien faire... il devait agir ! Mais dès qu'il redirigea son regard vers le vampire, sa maigre volonté retomba.

Il ne pouvait pas... trop horrible... et ses dents... il suçait le sang... à la pensée du sang, Milo sentit la nausée l'envahir. Il ne parvint plus à garder les yeux sur le vampire, la peur qui l'envahissait était trop dévorante. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux de toute ses forces, mais les rouvrit aussitôt en sentant une douleur vive envahir sa bouche.

Des canines... lui aussi en avait, et lui aussi avait bu du sang... lui aussi... était un vampire... Milo regarda de nouveau son cauchemar, mais cette fois la peur en lui diminua. Il pouvait le combattre. Il était devenu ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, plus rien ne pouvait lui faire peur. Il devait bouger. Maintenant ! Milo se mordit encore la lèvre et la douleur le réveilla. Il avança un pied, puis l'autre et s'assura d'être stable. Puis il regarda autour de lui quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'abattre le vampire qui était de plus en plus proche de Shaka...

La torche ! La dernière restante, au sol, elle était pointue au bout pour être placée dans les cônes du mur ! Milo s'obligea à bouger et à ramasser la flamme, puis il s'approcha du vampire, le coeur battant. Shaka le regardait faire, un peu dans les vapes, et comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, il agrippa le vampire qui tout à son action n'y fit pas attention. Le regard bleu acheva de donner du courage à Milo. Cet homme qui jusqu'à la dernière minute cherchait à l'aider... Aldébaran qu'il n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de tuer... ses compagnons qu'il désirait tant revoir... Mû qui l'avait aidé et soutenu...

Athéna...

Pour tous, il devait y arriver ! Le souffle court, Milo leva la torche dans les airs et donna un coup de pied au vampire. Celui-ci, étonné, lâcha Shaka et se retourna face à lui, pile au moment où Milo laissait retomber son bras avec force. Le pieu transperça le coeur du vampire et Milo enfonça encore pour que les flammes gagnent les vêtements sombres. Le vampire le repoussa brusquement et tituba au centre de la pièce, abasourdi. Il fit aller et venir son regard entre Shaka, Mû et Milo, et soudainement il s'embrasa sans un cri. Quelques secondes plus tard, seule de la cendre retomba au sol.

- Milo... tu as réussi... souffla Shaka avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Le chevalier du Scorpion se précipita pour le rattraper et fut surpris de ne rien ressentir en le tenant entre ses bras. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents et se rendit compte que les canines avaient disparu. Il comprit alors : il venait de vaincre sa peur ! Aussitôt, il se sentit sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

- Non... murmura-t-il. Ne me renvoyez pas... laissez-moi... les... aider...

* * *

_Sur l'Olympe_

- Tu as entendu, Zeus ? Il veut rester pour les aider... murmura Hermès. Que fait-on ?

- Il a clairement vaincu sa peur ! protesta Cupidon. Ca serait non règlementaire de le laisser dans la dimension !

- Et puis il a le droit au repos, je pense, ajouta Adonis en faisant tournoyer son nectar dans sa coupe pour en apprécier la couleur.

- Se sont les règles, je le renvoie. Il n'a pas à aider ses compagnons, ils doivent s'en sortir sans lui. Il retournera sur Terre ! conclut Zeus d'une voix tonnante en claquant des doigts.

Sur l'image flottant dans un nuage, Milo tomba à son tour au sol, et la seconde d'après il disparut dans une fumée dorée.

- En voilà un tiré d'affaire... murmura Aphrodite à l'oreille d'Héra. Dommage, non ?

Héra serra les poings sur son trône. Ces mortels s'en tiraient plutôt bien... mais il restait encore cinq chevaliers retenus prisonniers, et avec un peu de chance, plusieurs d'entre eux y resteraient... un peu de chance ou autre chose.

* * *

_Sur Terre_

Rassemblés dans l'infirmerie, Aldébaran, Sion et Dokho regardaient tristement Aphrodite, Masque de Mort, Saga et aussi Shura qui venait de replonger. Tous avaient l'air inquiets, et les trois chevaliers d'or auraient beaucoup donné pour savoir ce qu'ils voyaient. Soudainement, Athéna entra dans la pièce, rayonnante de bonheur.

- Déesse ?

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

A ce moment, Aldébaran porta une main à sa poitrine : il se sentait si léger, tout d'un coup ! Comme libéré d'un poids oppressant ! Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il se sentait mal ! Maintenant ça allait mieux, et il savait pourquoi... Il releva les yeux avec un sourire et regarda sa Déesse.

- Milo revient.

- Il a réussi, acheva-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Dokho et Sion restèrent abasourdis quelques secondes, et bientôt ce sourire apparut aussi sur leurs visages. C'est le genre de sourire qu'on n'oublie pas. C'est un sourire qu'on ne peut pas retenir, qui naît naturellement sur les lèvres et ne s'efface pas avant longtemps. C'est un sourire où on oublie soudainement tout, tous les soucis, les malheurs, les problèmes. C'est un sourire de joie intense, qui l'est encore plus lorsqu'il est partagé.

Et qui s'élargit encore et se transforme en éclats de rire lorsque le cosmos du chevalier d'or du Scorpion se fait ressentir dans le septième temple du Sanctuaire. Milo était de retour !

A suivre


End file.
